Maîtresse-en-titre
by Esme24
Summary: When Anne came back to England she became one of Princess Mary's ladies and formed a friendship with Queen Katherine. King falls in love with Lady Jane Seymour, but Anne catches his eye.What will happen when Katherine asks Anne to seduce the King. First six chapters are EDITED. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This chapter is edited. There is no great difference I only fixed a few mistakes.

Prologue

Heaver Castle

Thomas Boleyn was standing in the shadow of a big oak tree. He as watching his children. Mary was his eldest daughter; she would be true English rose with her big blue eyes and honey colored hair. He hoped that she will marry well, any man would be lucky to have her as his wife. She was sweet and kind, a perfect wife. George was his only son and heir. He expected great things from him and he knew that his son wouldn't disappoint him. Perhaps he would even become a Duke or marry a rich heiress. Anne, his youngest daughter, was something special. She wasn't beauty like her sister, but her eyes were like dark hooks. She was also very smart and witty. In his subconscious he knew that Anne will raise higher that any of them expected, she was his golden child.

Years passed quickly and Boleyn siblings grew up. Anne and Mary spend few years in France and became fine young ladies. When they returned in England Mary got a place in Queen Katherine's household as her Lady and Anne got a place in Princess Mary's household. Anne was very happy in Princesses household, she loved Mary very much and she soon became her favorite lady. .She even started to teach Princess French. Mary was a fast learner and Anne enjoyed spending time with her. One day Queen came to visit princess. Mary was very excited, and she wanted to show her mother her favorite Lady. Anne wanted to see Queen of whom she heard so many good things and she was overjoyed when Katherine called her. When she came before Queen she sank in a deep curtsey.

"You may rise, lady, Anne," Queen said in reserved voice

Anne watched Queen; she was very regal and looked good despite her age.

"So I hear you teach my daughter French."

"Yes, You're Majesty."

"And I heard that she speaks it very well."

"Yes, You're Majesty, Princess is very talented. I love teaching her she is so thirsty of knowledge."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Mary seems to love you very much. She is writing me about you all the time."

"I also love princess very much's is a true credit to you and His Majesty, a perfect Princess."

"I hope you will look after her always."

"I will You're Majesty."

"Then we will be good friends' lady Anne."

"I would love that."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is edited; I tried to make this chapter a little better. I hope that you like it.

Anne loved spending time with Princess Mary who was growing in very beautiful and intelligent young lady. She was also very good with the Queen with whom she exchanged many letters. She was so sad when her sister became King's mistress because she knew how much that upset Her Majesty. Lately, she heard that king has tired of her sister and that he was trying to seduce Lady Jane Seymour. Anne saw lady only a few times and she thought her rather plain and boring.

"Lady Anne I have to ask you something?"Said princess one afternoon.

"Yes, princess?"

"Is it true that my father is having new whore?" Anne was shocked by Princesses choice of words.

"Princess, you shouldn't talk like that. It isn't how a lady should speak, let alone princess. What would your mother think if she heard you speak like this?"

"I'm sorry lady, Anne. So is it true?"

"I don't know princess, there is some talk about some lady named Jane Seymour, but that can be just talk."

"My mother loves my father so much, why must he do that to her? Do all men take mistresses?"

"No, my father was faithful to my mother." As far as she knew.

"Your mother was a lucky woman."

"She was. Maybe you will be lucky as well one day."

"I hope so."

Henry was riding his horse. He wanted to visit his daughter Mary. It's been a while since he last saw her. His mind shifted to his new love, his pure angel, Lady Jane. She was so gentle and good. She refused to become his mistress because she was so virtuous and pure. He could never hurt her. She was so different from Katherine. She was submissive and she never meddled in his affairs. She would be good wife and queen, and she would bore him a son. Queen Jane, it sounded so good. When he arrived in Hatfield he found Mary in the garden with some lady. They were reading something. When they noticed him they sank into a deep curtsy. He came closer to them.

"You may rise, "He said, "Mary, my Pearl, you have grown so much."He hugged his daughter, but his eyes were on her lady. She was boldly looking him in eyes. She had such beautiful eyes. He was lost in them. And her hair was so dark, like a night. She was beautiful. He mustn't think of her, he must think of his sweet Jane. But when Mary let him out of hug he had to ask her.

"And what is your name, my lady? I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name"

"Anne, Anne Boleyn. And we didn't meet before."She said with a cold voice. So, she was the sister of his ex-mistress.

"You may go Lady Boleyn, I wish to be alone with my daughter, and we have to discuss a lot of things"

She sank in a curtsy, but she didn't take eyes off him. He was captured by her dark hooks.

/

Anne was confused. Why did she look at king like that? When she looked at him some weird electricity passed through her body. And he was looking at her. She was surprised how handsome he was. He was tall and athletic. She mustn't think like that.

"Lady Anne, the princess is calling you, she wishes you to bring her a book."

"I'm coming."

When she came in the garden, king and Mary were sitting on the bench near the small lake.

"Lady Anne, my daughter said that you often read to her. Well, I wish you to read to us now. My pearl said that you have a beautiful voice."

"Her Highness is far too kind. It will be my pleasure."

Jane Seymour was in her chambers. She was angry that king left to see his daughter. Her family was with her.

"So the king said that he loves you, Janey?"Her brother Edward asked

"Yes, he did, he also asked to serve me, like Lancelot and he said that he wished I was his queen. Imagine that."

"That is great Jane, you will raise our family, and we will be forever remembered. Do you know you really could become queen?"

"But what of Queen Katherine?"

"She is barren and king needs son that you will give him."Thomas, her other brother said

"And what about the princess?"

"She can be declared a bastard."

"King loves her, he would never do that."

"Just act like you did and he will do that, don't worry sister, you're children will be princes and princesses"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is edited; I hope that you like it.

It was hot summer day when Princess Margaret and her husband Charles Brandon came to visit Princess, Mary. As usual, Anne was with her. Both Charles and Margaret immediately started to like Anne because of her devotion to the young Princess. Anne was very happy in Princesses household. Queen was writing to her almost every week. In almost every letter, she wrote about her fear that the King would want to divorce her and how Lady Jane gains more favor each day. Anne tried to cheer her up with talk about music, fashion, poetry. Soon Princess got an invitation to come to court and Anne was to follow her.

/

Henry couldn't forget that eyes. The haunt him in his dreams. He was still very much in love with his sweet Jane, but there was something about Lady Anne. He was on his way to tell Katherine that their marriage is to end. He couldn't wait to marry his pure angel. When he came in Katherine's chamber she was preparing for the sleep.

"Husband," She said and low curtsy to him. He could see hope in her eyes.

"Katherine, I came to inform you that our marriage is to end. You never were my wife; you are my brother's widow and my sister-in-law."

"How can you say that to me, after all, these years? I was always faithful and kind to you. I love you and you loved me. We are a man and wife in the eyes of God."

"I said what I intended to. Good night Madam."

Katherine was desperate, how can Henry, love of her life do that to her. She was always good wife to him. When he took mistresses she turned a blind eye and never complained even if that hurt her so much. And what will happen to her sweet Mary, surely pale whore won't be kind to her. She must fight for her daughter's rights and she must write to Lady Anne to ask her to keep Mary safe if something happens to her, but she will never go without a fight. She was, after all, queens Katherine of Aragon, daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand.

/

When Anne and Princess Mary came to court atmosphere was very intense. Seymour family was proudly parading around the court. On their way to queen's chambers, Anne and Princess came across Lady Jane, and she just passed next to them.

"Lady Jane!"Anne called after her. Jane turned around.

"Who are you to yell after me?"

"I'm Anne Boleyn and you didn't show respect to Princess."

"As you know, I will be His Majesty's wife soon so I don't have to do that."

"But you aren't Queen still so as a knight's daughter you are obligated to curtsy to Princess of England. So come here and show some respect."Jane unwillingly came and sank in low curtsy

"His Majesty will hear of this lady Anne in your place I would be afraid."

/

When Katherine heard what Anne had done she was proud of her but also afraid of what would Henry do when little slut tells him.

"You mustn't do that again Lady Anne."

"But you're Majesty I was only protecting Princess."

"You mustn't be on Lady Jane's bad side. She is too powerful now. I will fight to the end, but something is telling me that Henry will do anything to marry that pale-faced girl. You must be neutral to protect Mary. She will need you lady, Anne." At that moment, Henry burst through doors.

"Lady Anne, I heard that you offended the lady, Jane." Anne sank in the deep curtsy.

"I'm sorry you're Majesty, I was only reminding lady Jane of Court rules."

"I will pardon you, this time, lady, but don't do that again or I will banish you. Now you may rise."Their eyes met again.

"I wish you a good day my lady and I expect you at tonight's feast."

"I will be there."

"Good," He said and left. Katherine was just watching. She saw how Henry looked at Anne. He wanted her. She had a plan. She knew she will lose a fight, but if Anne plays her cards right she could bring Jane down and she knew Anne was loyal to her and would champion Mary's rights.

/

Henry was very pleased with the feast. Jane was all time next to him and she looked beautiful, like an angel from Heaven. He felt so happy. But then she came. Anne Boleyn came in Grate Hall walking and looking like a Queen. She danced the whole night and he could always hear her laughter. He watched her with the corner of his eye carefully so Jane wouldn't notice. She was so beautiful in a completely different way than Jane. He tried not to look, but he just couldn't. In one moment, she turned around and their eyes met. Chills passed him. He was enchanted.

"My love would you like to dance," Jane asked him. He almost forgot about her.

"Yes, my sweet, let's dance."

/

Queen Katherine and Princess Margret were in queens chambers.

"So you are just letting another woman take your place."

"You know I will lose this battle, but I don't have to lose the war. I will win if Mary is happy and safe. You know Lady Anne she is a good and educated woman, and also she is loyal to me and loves Mary dearly, she will bring Jane down. If someone has to replace me I wish that to be her."

"So you want me to put her in my mosque?"

"Yes, and I want her to be pair with Henry."

"I hope you won't regret it."

"If Mary is safe then I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is edited; I hope that it's better now.

While Princess Mary was with Queen Anne took the time to walk through gardens. It was beautiful sunny day and she enjoyed begin alone. She had a really weird dream last night. She dreamed that king was chasing her through halls and she ran away but she wanted him to catch her. And when caught her, his lips were so close to her. She was so in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Princess Margaret was coming.

"Lady Anne!"Princess called for her. She quickly curtsies to her.

"Princess, I'm sorry, I didn't saw you."

"No needs to apologize you were quite in your thoughts. Did you think of some young man lady Anne?"Anne felt how her cheeks redden.

"Oh no, you're Highness."

"I wanted to tell you that I want you to perform in my masque.-

"It would be an honor you're Highness."

"I'm sure you will be great. Oh, look who is coming."Anne turned in the direction that princess was showing and she saw Charles Brandon and King coming. She felt nervous for some reason that she couldn't name. When Duke and King came before her she elegantly curtsy to them.

"You're Majesty, You're Grace "While she was curtsying to them she didn't bow her head, instead, she boldly looked at King's eyes.

"Oh, husband I was looking for you, I need you to come with me."Princess Margaret said

"I'm sorry You're Majesty I have to go with my wife," Charles said and bowed to the king.

"Don't worry Charles; Lady Anne will keep me a company. Will you sweet lady?"

"Of course, I will. It is an honor. "

"Then Charles go with your wife before she gets angry."Henry said and Margaret quickly dragged Charles away.

"Would you like to walk with me Lady Anne," King asked and kissed Anne's hand. When his lips touched her hand chills passed through her.

"I would like that very much." They were they were walking in silence for some time. Henry was admiring how beautiful Anne was. He was enchanted by her.

"What do you like to do in your free time my lady?"

"Many things You're Majesty. I really like to read, that relaxes me. I also like to ride horses."

"Do you enjoy going to hunt?"

"Very much," She said and smiled sweetly.

"Katherine told me that you were teaching Mary French."

"Yes, You're Majesty."

"And how many languages do you speak?"

"Five: English, French, Spanish, German and Latin."

Henry was amazed .Not only that she was beautiful but she was very well educated. He greatly admired her.

/

Time passed quickly .Henry began to seek Anne's company more and more. He invited her to hunts, feasts, walks and to play cards with him. Katherine was very pleased that her plan was working. She knew that Henry will marry Jane, but somehow she knew that Anne will bring Jane down. Right now she was sitting in her chambers with Mary.

"Mother, I noticed that king, my father, seeks the company of Lady Anne for more and more. Does that mean that he is no longer interested in Lady Jane?"

"I'm afraid not. You're father still intends to be wedded with Lady Jane. But I hope that once he is wed to her he turns his attention to Lady Anne. She will always be on our side."

"But mother, you are my father's wife and queen."

"Yes, I am. Your father wants to cast me off and I am really saddened to know that he won't change his mind. If I have to be replaced I wish that to be someone who cares for you dear girl."

"So you are saying that if my father was to marry lady Anne and casts Jane off, you would support that?"

"Yes, my dear."

/

Jane was furious she thought that she and Henry would dine alone, but when she came lady Anne and Charles were already here. Henry spent most of the time talking with Anne and he didn't pay any attention to her. He still talked about how he wants to marry her but something changed. He was almost all the time with Lady Anne. She knew that Anne wasn't his mistress but that little to calm her. How could he even look at her? She wasn't true English rose like Jane. She had dark eyes and hair, that isn't pretty at all. Jane felt sick from just looking at Lady Anne. She wasn't even ladylike. Jane was disgusted by Anne's French clothes and her way of riding like a man .How could any man look at her. She still didn't forget how Anne treated her that one time she made her bow to that stupid girl. She had to do something do keep Henry by her side.

/

Henry was laying in bed. Jane slept peacefully next to him. She finally gave herself to him. But first she demanded from him to banish Katherine and speed up divorce .He was confused. He still loved Jane, but he couldn't be away of Lady Anne. He knew that she wouldn't want to become his mistress while he was still married to Katherine. Oh, how he wanted her. But he had to marry Jane, she promised him a son. Maybe they even conceived him tonight. He started to imagine his son, but instead of having blue hair and eyes, this time, he imagined him with dark hair and eyes that looked like dark hooks.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Bad English. Review please.

Katherine was in her chambers weeping. Finally, that moment came. Henry was banishing her from the Court. Charles delivered her a message that Henry was sending her to the Moore and that he demands that she leave all of Queen's jewels. She didn't want to leave them so that country mouse can wear it. Never in her life was she so sad. Tears were falling down her face. What will become of Mary now? She just hoped that her plan will work out. She already could see that Henry was really interested in Lady Anne. She knew that Margaret and Charles would help her. She had to say goodbye to Mary.

"Ladies!" She called. One of them came.

"Yes, You're Majesty?"

"Fetch me my daughter."

"Yes You're Majesty." Few minutes passed and Mary walked in.

"You called for me lady mother?"

"Yes, my dear. I called you so we can say our goodbyes."When she said that Mary rushed toward her.

"Why mother? What is going on?"

"You're father send me to Moore. I'm afraid that he will marry Lady Jane soon." Tears started to roll down Mary's face.

"I ask you to be strong. You are the granddaughter of Ferdinand and Isabella, never forget that. And never forget that I love you so much and that you are my whole world."

"I won't forget mother, I promise."Mary said and hugged her tightly.

"And when time comes you will support Lady Anne."Katherine said

"I will. She will look after me, don't worry mother."

"I know. You are my strong and brave daughter. You are more worthy of the crown than any sons that Seymour woman will bore. My beautiful daughter."

/

Anne couldn't believe what was happening. Queen was sent in exile to Moore. They bid her farewell this morning. So many people came to say goodbye to a beloved queen. Lady Jane was parading through court as she was queen already and her family could be seen in every corner. Anne couldn't stand the sight of them, especially lady Jane. She was pretending that she was some virtuous woman jet she was having an affair with married man. She was presenting herself like some kind woman, but she was extremely unkind to Princess Mary. She was so fake that Anne felt nauseous at the sight of her. When her mother left Mary came in Anne's chamber and cried for hours. Anne tried best to console her. Before she left for her chambers Mary gave Anne letter that Katherine left for her. She was reading it just now.

Lady Anne,

My dear friend, I have a huge favor to ask from you. I want you to look after my dear daughter Princess Mary. I know you love her dearly and that you would to anything for her. I expect great things from you. Even if you don't know anything yet time will come that you will have a great power. When that time comes I hope you will do everything to help my daughter. You're friend Queen Katherine.

She was confused what queen thought with that great power, but she promised to herself that she will do anything to protect Princess Mary.

Tonight was the masque that Princess Margaret prepared. Anne was really nervous while she was dressing in her white dress. She looked at the mirror and was pleased what she saw. She looked really beautiful. She put masque on her face and left her chambers.

/

Henry was preparing for Margaret's masque. He was very excited; he didn't perform for a long time. He was disappointed that Jane didn't want to perform. He was getting little bored of her. She seemed too docile and quiet, but now he had to marry her because if he didn't he will be a laughingstock, and she promised him a son.

While he was standing in the line with other gentlemen's and listening to them shouting their lines he watched at castles in which were ladies. He winced when he heard someone yelling "Attack". Henry rushed toward the fake castle and climbed to the top. He grabbed the arm of one lady and then she looked him in the eyes. Who was she, he knew instantly, only Anne Boleyn had such enchanting eyes.

"Lady Perseverance, you are my prisoner now."And he means it. He wanted her only for himself; he didn't want any other man to look at her. She had to be his. But he must be careful not to offend her, for he knew she was an honorable woman. While they danced he couldn't take his eyes from her. Every time he touched the electricity passed through his body. When they took off masks he looked at her beautiful face. At that moment he knew, he was falling for Anne Boleyn.

/

Few weeks passed since masque and Henry didn't see much of Anne. He had to prepare a trip to France to introduce Jane as his future wife. Now he finally had some free time and he invited Anne to walk with him through the gardens, and he asked Charles to go behind them so that Anne's reputation remains clean.

"I heard Princess Mary is to leave the court and go to Hatfield."

"Yes, I think it's for the best."

"Then I better go to prepare my things."

"Oh no, you will no longer be at the princesses household."

"But why You're Majesty?"

"I want you to be at court."

"But You're Majesty I don't have a place here. Queen is away so I can't be in her service."

"There will be new queen short enough, but something is telling me you don't want to be in her service, so that means I must give you some title."

"Your Majesty?"Anne was shocked.

"Yes, you will be Marques of Pembroke. Does it sound well enough?"Anne quickly curtsies to the king. She remained like that until his hands pulled her up.

"I don't deserve that."

"You deserve much more."Henry said and kissed her. Her lips felt so soft under his. She returned the kiss. Henry was in so happy, never before kissing felt so good. But suddenly Anne broke the kiss and ran away


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed since the king kissed Anne and she still could feel his lips on hers. It was beautiful feeling, but she has felt as though she had betrayed Princess Mary and the queen. She had kissed a married man claimed that he was in love with his mistress, and worst of all she thought that she was starting to fall in love with him. She was no better than her sister. Anne wanted to write to the queen and confess everything to her. She took out some paper and ink and started to write.

My dearest queen,

I have sinned against you; I kissed a man who is your husband in the eyes of God and law. I am truly ashamed of my actions, but the worst of all I think I may be in love with him. I don't want to have those feelings. He wants to make me Marques of Pembroke. What should I do? Please help me. You're faithful servant Lady Anne Boleyn

After she wrote it she debated should she send it and at the end she decided that she should.

That evening feast was thrown. Anne was dressed in an elegant dark blue gown. Her hair was let down and she wore a small tiara with sapphires. When she looked herself in the mirror she was very pleased. She looked very regal and elegant. When she came in Great Hall music was already playing and people were dancing. King was seating on his throne while Lady Jane was sitting next to him as if she was Queen already. Anne tried her best to avoid King past week. Now that she saw him she was once again amazed how handsome he was. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt dizzy. She was hurt that Lady Jane was next to him, but she told herself that she should get used seeing them together.

"My lady, will you do me an honor and dance with me?" Some gentlemen asked. Anne didn't even look at him, but she told him that she would.

/

How beautiful she looked. He couldn't get enough of her. He knew that she has been avoiding him since the day they kissed. How soft her lips felt under his. She had to be his, but he knew he was now obligated to take Jane as his wife.

"When will you announce that I am to become Marques of Hertford?"Jane softly asked with her sweet voice.

"Right now my love." He said and smiled at her and then gestured musicians to stop playing. He stood up and started.

"My dear courtiers as you know Lady Jane is very dear to me and I intend to take her as my wife so I have decided to make her Marques of Hertford." He looked at Jane and saw that her face lit up.

"But that is not all, for loyal service to my daughter I want to make Lady Anne Boleyn Marques of Pembroke." He looked at the faces of courtiers, many of them looked shocked, Boleyn's seemed pleased, and Seymour's very angry. Jane looked shocked and hurt, and Anne, she looked surprised and happy. When she saw that he was looking at her she deeply curtsied to him but never taking her eyes of his.

"You're Majesty I fell little unwell can I be excused?" Jane meekly asked.

"Of course sweetheart, rest, I hope you will soon feel better."

"Thank you, You're Majesty."He waited until she left the room and then he walked to Lady Anne.

"My Lady will you do me an honor and dance with me."

"Of course, Your Majesty." She said and smiled at him

"Play la Volta," Henry said to musicians.

While they danced he couldn't stop admiring her, how beautiful she was and how gracefully she danced. Every time that their bodies touched chills passed through him.

"You have been avoiding me."He said

-Yes.-She simply responded.

"Why is that?"

"You're Majesty knows."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."She said and seductively smiled and then she walked away. He wanted to follow her, but he couldn't, if he did that whole court will soon know that he was mad about Anne Boleyn.

/

Jane was in her chambers with her family.

"Do you know why he is making her Marques?" Edward Seymour asked

"No, I don't."

"He wants her Jane; she is the threat to us."Thomas said

"Does he still talk to you that he wants you as his wife?"

"Yes, but he always seems in his thoughts."

"You better be with child."

"I'm working on it."Jane said. She was on the edge of tears. Henry hurt her very much.

"I don't think she will become his mistress, she is too loyal to Katherine."Elizabeth Seymour told.

"Maybe she is just his friend; they hadn't been seen together for a week."

"I hope so." Edward replied.

/

When Anne woke up two letters were waiting for her. One was from the queen and one was from the king. First she opened queen's letter.

My dear friend,

I already knew that king, my husband was attracted to you. I have a feeling that he will fall in love with you and that you will be Jane's end. It hurts me to say, but if some woman has to replace me as queen I want it to be you. You are intelligent, well behaved and kind to my daughter. If you want to be with Henry, you have my blessing; just make sure you do everything in your power to help my sweet Mary.

You're friend queen Katherine of Aragon

Anne didn't know what to think. Queen gave her blessing to be with her husband and she wanted her to bring Jane down. She reached for king's letter and opened it.

I can't stop thinking about you. Even in my dreams, I see you.

P.S. I want you to come to France with Court.

Anne smiled, she was going to France.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have to thank to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter. Thank you very much. Also review please.**

Anne finally packed all the things she would need while in France. She was very excited because she missed French court. A few times she met with the king and they had gone hunting and just walking through the garden. When they did these things they were never alone because the King wanted to protect Anne's reputation. When they had seen each other the last time King had kissed her and unlike the last time she didn't run away. By now she was completely in love with the king. At the present moment she held a letter that she had gotten from the Princess Mary in her hand and she was read it.  
'My dearest friend,  
I heard you are to go to France. I know you are very excited but I have to say I will miss you greatly. As I heard my father is finalizing the divorce and I will soon be a bastard. I can't describe you how sad that makes me feel. He once called me the 'Pearl of his world' and now I am nothing but a bastard to him. My mother told me about her plan and you must know that I support you. For you are good and virtuous women.  
You're Friend  
Princess Mary,'  
Once Anne had finished reading the letter she placed it on her desk. She called her ladies to help her dress, for she is to become Marques.  
_Line break_  
Henry watched as Jane came in to the Great Hall. He thought she looked like an absolutely angelic. She was wearing a blue grown that matched her eyes and her beautiful blonde hair was shining. Yes, Jane Seymour was a beautiful woman; however she now no long held his heart. He hoped that she will do her duty and bear him a son. Jane knelt in front of him as the ceremony began. When she raised to her feet some time later she was no longer simple lady Jane Seymour, but Marques of Hertford. She smiled at him and he returned the smile with one of his on. Soon Anne Boleyn came in. She was dressed in a fiery red grown that made her look like a Queen. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun. Her seductive smile enchanted him. However the king wasn't the only one. Half the Court looked at her as if she a breathing Goddess. Yes, they looked at her.

However Anne's eyes were on Henry only which caused Henry's heart to beat faster as she came closer to him. When she knelt in front of him and looked at him with those perfect eyes Henry found he couldn't move just stare at him. Henry found himself wishing he had met her before he met Jane so she could become his queen and not Jane. However he wished that could have happen he was stuck in reality where he couldn't. Someone's cough brought him out of his thoughts and he started the ceremony. Soon enough Anne was the Marques of Pembroke. Once all ceremonies were over the feasting started

_  
Jane was happy that Henry had decided to dance with her first and not the Boleyn harlot. Finally he was showing her some affection. She was very sad when Henry told her that Lady Anne is to come to France with them and she too was to perform in the masque. It looked like he was spending more time with Anne then with her. Jane had a feeling that she would have him back once she told him her little secret. Her family had advised her to tell him in France. Jane couldn't wait to see his reaction. He would forget about the Boleyn woman in an instant.

_  
While Henry danced with Jane he kept looking to Anne who was talking to few gentlemen of the court. All of them seemed to be enchanted by her. He couldn't help that he started to become jealous. Once the dance was finished he gently kissed Jane on the lips and left to find Anne. When Anne and her friends noticed him they all curtseyed to him. Henry pulled Anne up.  
"My Lady Marques of Pembroke I have to talk to you. Will you follow me?" Henry asked.  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Anne answered. They exited the Great Hall.  
"Where are we going your Majesty?" Anne asked. Henry turned toward her and smashed his lips to hers. Their tongues battled for dominance for some times. After some time Henry finally won. Once he won he started to kiss Anne's neck.

"I love your neck," he mumbled against the soft flesh, his hand wander down to her b*** and gently cupped them. Anne felt dizzy, never had she experienced such pleasure. "I want you Anne. I want you all for myself." Henry mumbled against her soft lips. They continued kissing until they heard someone's steps. Quickly they separated. Anne tried to fix her hair and dress. The person whose steps they had heard was Charles Brandon.  
He bowed to the king and said. "Your Majesty I'm very sorry if I have interrupted something but Marques of Hertford is looking for you."  
"I'm coming," Henry said and he kissed Anne's hand.  
When he was sure the king can no longer hear them Charles said. "He is enchanted by you."  
"As I'm with him," Anne answered.  
"Queen will be proud of you."  
"I hope so, but Your Grace I'm not doing this only for Her Majesty, but also for myself because I am in love with king."

_Line break_

Two days Henry was the happier than ever. His divorce was finalized, he was free man now. He couldn't wait to marry and sire an heir. Of course he would have loved he could have married Anne, but he had given his word to Jane. While Henry was celebrating Katherine sobbed heartbroken. Charles had come to inform her that her marriage ended and that Mary was declared a bastard Her sweet Mary was a bastard, she couldn't even imagine that. Charles also informed her that Henry is in love with Anne, but he still intends to marry Jane. She hoped that Anne will try to do best for Mary.

Seymour's were delighted the King finally divorced his Spanish wife. Now he can marry Jane and she can give him a son. They will be the most powerful family in the country. Their only problem now was Anne Boleyn. She was stealing the king's affection away from Jane. For now they only hoped she wouldn't become his mistress because of her devotion to Katherine.

Mary was silently crying in her room. Her beloved father declared her a bastard. He, who had once called her 'his pearl,' now he saw her as nothing more than a bastard. She was now Lady Mary, she who had once been the Princess of Wales. She was once called the prettiest Princess in Christendom now she was a mere lady.

_Line break_

Henry was happy that they had finally started their trip to France. He had to spend most of his time with dear Jane for she was to become his wife, but he always watched Anne from afar, and sometimes he could feel her eyes on him. He couldn't wait for them to be alone, far away from curious eyes. He wanted to ask her in France to become his Maitresse-en-title. If she accepts he would be the happiest man alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Again I have to thank to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter .Review please.**

"In a few hours we shall be in France." Anne was very happy when she heard that. She was sick of being on the ship and the long trip. Anne had been unable to be alone with Henry for almost month and she greatly missed him. For most of the trip Charles Brandon kept her company. Almost every night they play cards or walked on the deck. Every times Anne saw Henry he was with Jane. Even when he was with Jane she felt Henry's eyes on her intend. Oh how she missed his kisses, taste of his lips on hers lips, his gentles and sweets words. She was determinates when they came to France to spend some time with him alone. Many of the unmarried courtiers tried to court her during this trip, but she politely said no to them, because there was only one man she wanted. Finally the ship stopped and they were on the land

Anne got a very luxuries chambers almost as luxuries as Jane's. She was very happy that she was back at the French court, she missed it very much. France was a second home to her. She often remembered great times she had here with her sister.  
Currently she was standing in front of large mirror preparing for masque. Because Jane refused to perform Anne got the leading role. She looked herself in the mirror. Light, white dress was as second skin to her and showed off her figure nicely. She was sure that Henry would look at her and not in his pale mouse.

Henry was talking to king of France. They joked and having fun in generally. Jane was sitting next to him. She looked beautiful in pale green dress but she didn't know French so she just sat there like some ornament. Queen Claude, Queen of France and king's sister Marguerite refused to come in respect of Katherine.  
Suddenly music started and nine ladies came out. They were wearing thin white dresses in Greek style that hugged their bodies perfectly. All of them were masked but Henry instantly recognized Anne. She was prettiest of all. Then they started to dance. Anne danced so seductively that his eyes almost fell out from staring at her .He glanced at the other king and saw that he too was staring at Anne. His blood boiled at that. Anne came closer to their table and asked king of France to dance with her. Henry watched as they danced and he felt blinding rage. That b*** could dance with her but he couldn't. Finally the music stopped and Anne deeply bowed. He could see as Francis was watching hers perfect bosom.  
"And who are you mademoiselle? " King of France asked  
"Did your Majesty already forget about me?" Anne asked and took of her masque.  
"Mademoiselle Boleyn, of course I didn't."  
"I hope so."  
They talked for some more but Henry couldn't hear. When Francis finally came back to the table he looked very happy.  
"So you have met Marques of Pembroke?" Henry asked.  
"Oh, yes I had pleasure. She was in my court for some time. I have to say she is one of prettiest woman I know."  
'She is, indeed. Tell me my friend can somehow be arranged for me to meet privately with her tonight? If you know what I mean?"  
Henry wanted to punch him. He wanted to bed his Anne. Never before was he so angry.  
"No, it can't be arranged," He hissed  
"Oh, I see." Francis said visibly disappointed.  
"Lady Anne is very honest and virtuous lady; I don't want anyone to think something else."

Anne danced and had a great time in generally when some young servant came to her.  
"My Lady, King of England wants to see you."  
"Now?"  
"Yes, my Lady. Will you please follow me?"  
"I will."  
She came with him through the halls. They finally stopped in front of big doors.  
"King is waiting you inside," Boy said and bowed to her. Anne opened the doors and came inside. Henry was sitting in the chair near the fireplace. When he saw her he stood up.  
"Your Majesty," Anne said and bowed to him. He quickly came and grabbed her shoulders lifting her from her bow and smashing his lips to hers. She passionately responded to him wrapping her hands behind his neck. Henry trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. Anne moaned from pleasure when he gently nipped her neck.  
"You are so beautiful," He mumbled against her neck. His hands came from her waist to her b***. When he cupped them she moaned again.  
"I want you," Henry said as his hands traveled to her hips pulling her closer to him.  
"And I want you, but we can't," Anne responded and pulled away. Henry wrapped his hands around her waist.  
"I have to ask you something," He said  
"What Your Majesty."  
"Henry, call me Henry"  
"Henry," She said tasting it.  
"I have fallen in love with you my lady. I can't sleep in the night because of you. I know you are virtuous and honest woman, but I wish with all my heart for you to become my Maitresse-en-title .I promise that I will never love other."  
Anne stood there shocked. Yes she wanted him and loved him, but to become someone's mistress.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"I know it is difficult decision so I will give you time. Take your time to think about it my love," He said and placed gentle kiss on her lips.  
"I will," She said and left the room.

Jane was nervous; Henry hasn't come to her room. She wanted to tell him that she was with child, but he never showed up. Suddenly doors opened and she saw him.  
"I'm sorry I'm late my dear,"  
"It's fine Your Majesty."  
Henry came and kissed her hand. She was disappointed that he didn't kiss her on the lips but she didn't say anything.  
"I have great news."  
"What it is my dear?"  
"I'm with child. That is the prove that God will look kindly upon our marriage."  
"That is great Jane," He said and lifted her kissing her on the lips. He will finally have son .He was happiest than ever but as he kissed her again part of him wished it was Anne in her place.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:I know I'm little late but I was at hospital. Huge thanks to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter.**

A great deal of Anne's time that she was alone she debated on how she should answer Henry's question. She knew somewhere within her heart she loved him and wanted to be with him. Though, if she chose that path than her reputation would be forever ruined. She feared deep down what might become of her if Henry got bored of her. The woman in question feared she would be nothing but a discarded w*** with no future. On the other hand she wanted to be with him. Anne tried to avoid him during the rest of their trio in France as much has she could get away with. How she managed that was by spending time with the friends she had made while in the French Court. A few times she was with French King himself. Whenever she saw Henry her heart would started to beat wildly. Beat so wildly every time their eyes meet that she felt faint. The time in France went by so quickly that Anne soon found herself back on the ship again. Anne unquestionably hated being on ships. Most of the time she spent in her chambers, but she did love to walk on the deck late at night. She knew it was dangerous but she couldn't help it. One evening she couldn't sleep so she took to walking the deck again. When she came out everything was so peaceful. The wind was gently blowing, messing with her dark hair, but she loved it. She was so deep in thought that when she felt hands on her shoulders. She was so startled that she jumped from shock.

"It's me, Henry. I'm very sorry that I scared you, but I saw you and I just couldn't help myself," The king said. Anne turned around and bowed to him graceful.  
"There is no need for that Anne. I wish you would not bow to me when we are alone," He said and gently laid his lips on hers. Kiss was soft and gentle and Anne felt as she was losing he head.  
"Did you think of my proposition?"  
"I'm still thinking? It's big decision."  
"I know."  
"What will happen to me when you lose interest in me?"  
"That will never happen," Henry said and pulled her in kiss .When they separated she asked.  
"But if it does happen?"  
"I will make you duchess on your own right and you would chose husband for yourself."  
"And if I bare you a child?"  
"I shall acknowledge it and I shall make them dukes and duchesses."  
"I will think about everything," Anne said ready to leave. But Henry pulled her in his arms.  
"Don't make me wait long my love. I beg you." He said kissing her head.  
"Jane is with child we will marry when we get home," He mumbled in her hair .She quickly pulled away.  
"I wish everything best Your Majesty," Anne said turning away .She was hurt.  
-Anne, waits! I do not love her.-  
-I didn't ask you do you love her .I just have one question.-  
"Ask my love."  
"What will happen to Mary?"  
"She is my daughter and will be treated as such, but only when she accepts that she is illegitimate."  
"And if she doesn't?"  
"She will be punished by being place in household of her younger sibling." Anne was socked. The Princess was to be place in the household of Jane's child.  
"You can't do that!"  
"I can, I'm King of England!" Henry yelled annoyed at Anne.  
"People won't like that .If she doesn't accept her new status I beg you let her be my ward."  
"I shall think about it," He said and came closer pulling her in his arms once again.  
"My dear I'm sorry if it hurts you that I will have child with Jane ,but you must understand that she is to be my wife and I will have to lay with her many times to produce heir .But I don't love her anymore." Anne wrapped her arms tighter around him not saying anything .Henry gently kissed her head.  
"Come my love, I will escort you to your chambers .It's dangerous for you to be alone like that,"He said moving away and taking her hand. When they came before Anne's chambers Henry again pulled her in gentle kiss.  
"Sleep well my love," He said  
"You too," Anne said and went into her chambers

Time was passing slowly on the ship, but thankfully they soon came back in England. Anne was very happy to be on land again. That night was thrown grand feast in honor of King's return .Henry was sitting on his throne looking at Anne who danced merrily. He didn't have to worry about Jane because she stayed in her chambers because she hadn't felt well. He slowly stood up from his throne and started walking in Anne's direction.  
"My lady, will you do me an honor and dance with me," He asked her  
"Of course Your Majesty."  
"Play la Volta," He ordered musicians. Music started and they started dancing. Every time he touched Anne he could feel his desire for her increasing. Every time that their bodies touched chills passed though him.

"I want you so much," He whispered in her ear. She didn't say anything just smiled seductively .Dance finished fast and they were separated.

Soon as feast was over Anne rushed in her chambers. She finally made decision; she will be Henry's mistress.  
"Prepare me a bath," She said to one of maids quickly. She enjoyed in long hot bath. When she finished she called maids to help her dress in light pink, see through chemise.  
"Go fetch his Majesty, say it is important." One of maids rushed out and Anne sat before her vanity brushing her long dark hair. When Henry came in she was still doing it.  
"What is the matter Anne?" He asked. She left brush on the table and stood up. His mouth dropped. He could see her magnificent body though chemise.  
"I made important decision Henry," She said coming closer.  
"Yes my love?" He asked embracing her.  
"I will be your mistress," Anne responded kissing him lightly.  
"You made me happiest man alive Anne. I Promise you that I will never love other than you .I love you so much, "He said kissing her passionately. Anne wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He cupped her bosom though thin material of her chemise .She moaned as he kissed her neck and started to play with her neck . Henry continued to kiss her neck as he lifted her and gently put her on large bed. He exposed her body to his hungry sight.  
"You are beautiful," He said as he bend down and took her right b*** in his mouth gently sucking it while he massaged her left b***. Anne gasped from pleasure. Suddenly sound of knocking interrupted them.  
"Go away," Anne said.  
"It is very important my lady," Voice from outside came.  
"I have to see," Anne said to Henry and quickly dressed her chemise and pulled robe on.  
"Yes?" She said as she opened doors little so no one can see the King.  
"Letter came for you."  
"Thank you," Anne said and closed doors fast. She quickly opened letter and started reading.

'My dear sister,  
I am very sorry to inform you that our father has passed away .Come as quickly as you can back to Hever.  
You're brother  
George.'

Henry saw as Anne went pale.  
"My love what is going on?' He asked and came closer to her.

"My father passed away," She whispered in disbelieve. Henry pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I'm very sorry for your lost sweetheart." He felt as Anne's body started to shake from sobbing and he felt her tears soaking his shirt.  
"I have to go back to Hever," She said after a while in broken voice.  
"I will call your maids to pack your things .Be strong my love," He said kissing her head.

Anne cried almost all the way to Hever. When she finally got there her sister and brother waited for her .Funeral was small and only Anne, her brother George, her sister Mary and Mary's husband William attended. They all spend few days there before Mary had to go back home. Anne met her nieces Katherine and Annie and nephew Henry. She enjoyed spending time with her family, it made easier to mourn her father. She got letter from Princess Mary and Queen Katherine that were expressing theirs sympathies for her lost and best wishes.  
"Two more letters came for you this morning dear sister," George said and handed them to her. One was from king and the other was from her uncle Edmund Howard. She firstly opened kings  
'My love,  
I hope you are well. Again I cannot express how sorry I feel for your lost. It hurt me so much to see you hurt and know that I can't do anything to make pain go away .My love, I miss you so much I can't wait for time to you come back to me but I know you must spend time with your family in this sad moments. I have bad news you will not like and I'm afraid it would hurt even more, but it is better for you to hear it from me. I have married Jane in a secret ceremony. I don't love her anymore, I love you, but I gave my word to her and she is with child. Please don't be sad Anne because you are Queen of my heart.  
With love,  
Henry Tudor'  
Anne sobbed as she read letter. She knew this would happen and she tried to tell herself that it would not hurt her, but she still felt pain. She opened second letter.  
'My niece,  
I have huge favor to ask of you. My wife recently died and she left my children motherless. You are now Marques and I was hoping that you could take my daughter Catherine Howard as your ward. If you can't I will have to send her to dowager Duchess of Norfolk.  
Your uncle,  
Edmund'  
Anne started to think. She didn't want little girl to be in the Duchess's care. She decided that she will take girl as her ward. The little girl will live at Pembroke hall until she is ready to appear in court. She will have to hire a governess and tutors for little Katherine.


	10. Chapter 10

After two weeks had passed before young Catherine finally came to Pembroke Hall. It had been enough time for Anne to make all the arrangements need for the little girl. She hired Lady Bryan to be the governess for the little girl. Anne was really nervous when someone in the household told that carriage that carried her young charge was on her way. She rushed outside when she heard that because she wanted to personal welcome her new ward herself. Anne couldn't help but to hold her breath when one servant help the little girl out of the carriage. Anne could see that the girl would be one day a great beauty. She had curly auburn hair and light brown eyes that somehow held a sparkles in them. Somehow Catherine did look younger than her six years of age.

"Hello, Catherine, I am your cousin Anne. You will live here with me from now on,"Anne said as she kissed the girl's cheeks.

"I am very thankful that you have accepted me as your wad," Catherine said in a sweet voice. "Please call me Kitty."

"Well Kitty, let me introduce you to your Governess Lady Bryan," said Anne. The little girl bowed to her governess. "Let's go inside." Anne went in first than the others followed after her. "Listen to me carefully now Kitty. I won't spend much time here because I will be at court, when you become a little bit older you will join me. While your are here you will learn because I want you to become a educated woman like myself. I heard you don't know how to read or write. You will learn that along with Latin, French, and Spanish. You will also have dance and music lessons to. I expect to hear that you are doing well."

"I will do my best."

"Now Lady Bryan will show you to your chambers."

Anne spent around one month in Pembroke hall before she decided to return to court. While she was at Pembroke Henry sent her numerous of letters in which he confessed to her his love. Anne soon growing very fond of little Catherine who turned out to be a very happy child. It was going to be hard for her to leave the little girl. Court was very different from how it had been when Anne left. The Seymour's had the main word in everything. Soon Court grew to be boring since Jane didn't like feasts and dancing. She rather spend her days sewing and praying. Just when Anne had settled into her chambers an messenger came.

"My Lady, King wishes to see you."

"Then I'm going,"Anne said and quickly looked at mirror. She was wearing dark red dress and her long dark hair was released. She had little tiara with rubies and matching earrings on. She looked good. She hurried to Henry's chambers. When guards opened doors for her she saw Henry standing near the window looking at garden.

"Henry,"Anne said and bowed to him. When he heard her voice he quickly turned. When he saw her his eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"My love,"Henry said and lifted her from bow passionately kissing her lips.

"Oh, how I missed you my Anne. I couldn't sleep, eat or anything. You enslaved my hart and I can't live without you."

"I missed you too greatly my love."Anne responded and gently kissed him. When they separated Henry sat on chair and pats seat next to him for Anne to sit.

"Now tell me my love, how is your family."

"They are all sad because my father's death, but life must go on," Anne said and she felt tears started to form in her eyes. Henry saw that and he pulled her in strong hug.

"I know how you feel sweetheart, I felt same way when my father died," He said and kissed her head. They stayed like that for little while.

"I heard that you have taken ward."

"Yes, my cousin Catherine Howard, she is six years old."

"You are such good person Anne .I was thinking to make your brother George Duke."Anne's face light up.

"You are very gracious Henry, I'm sure my brother will be delighted."Anne said kissing him. Their kisses became more and more passionate and soon Anne was lying on Henry's bed while he kissed her with such hunger that she taught that her hart will explode. She felt his hand sneaking under her dress and gently stroking her tights.

"How I love you Anne," Henry said while kissing her neck and Anne felt his hand going higher until it came to her womanhood.

"Henry,"Anne moaned as he stroked her womanhood. Suddenly loud knocking stared to hear .Henry grumbled from displeasure.

"What is it?"He yelled frustrated.

"You're Majesty, Her Majesty almost miscarriage child."Henry quickly stood up.

"Oh my God,"Anne gasped.

"I'm very sorry my love but I have to check on her Majesty,"Henry said and deeply kissed her.

"It alright, go."

/

Jane was lying in her bed crying .She almost lost her son, son that she promised to King so he would set Katherine aside. Her family was very angry at her, but she was thankful that child lived. Everything started when she heard that lady Anne is back at court, and that Henry called her in his chambers .She knew that she was losing Henry's love to Anne ,and worst of all she heard rumors that Katherine and lady Mary supported Anne. She knew that Anne was danger to her position .She hated when she saw Henry looking at Anne; he looked at her that way before he met Anne. Yes Jane knew Anne was her doom.

"Jane, king is here," Dorothy, her sister said.

"Let him in,"She said in soft voice. Soon Henry appeared. He looked handsome as ever, but Jane could see in his eyes that he was angry.

"You almost lost my boy,"He said in dangerous voice.

"I'm sorry you're Majesty."

"What did you did to endanger my child."

"Nothing,"Jane quietly said. Henry came closer and kissed her cheek coldly.

"Be more careful my dear," His voice was cold .He turned and left. Jane was left alone in her chambers. She was afraid that she couldn't give Henry son while Katherine is alive.

/

Anne was in her chambers. Her body was burning from Henry's touch .He still could feel his hands and lips .Anne felt sorry for Jane; true she disliked woman very much but nobody should experience such pain and fear. Suddenly she heard doors of her chambers open. She looked and saw Henry. Anne quickly rose from chair to bow.

"No need for that my love,"Henry said and kissed her temple.

"How is queen?"

"Good,"He said, not wanting to talk about Jane now. He kissed Anne's soft lips. Henry couldn't believe how quickly he has fallen in love with her. She was his soul mate .His Anne. Never before he felt this way, not even with Katherine.

"Do you still want to be my mistress?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure my love."

"Yes."

"I promise that no one will disrespect you. We will keep it secret as long as we can."He said and placed soft yet passionate kiss on her lips and his hand began to tangle in her dark hair. His lips traveled to her neck kissing it and nipping it .Henry lifted Anne and gently placed her on bed. They both disrobed. Henry pulled her closer as he kissed her. He began to move kisses from her lips, down her neck, pass collar bone to her breast. With one hand he massaged her breast while he kissed other. Anne moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipples. Henry's other hand slipped down, between Anne's legs and he started to slowly trace fingers across her.

"I love you so much Anne,"Henry mumbled as he positioned himself between Anne's legs. He quickly pushed himself inside her. Anne cried out from pain and he stood still giving her time. Then he slowly started to move. Soon pain that Anne felt turned in pleasure. Henry started to move faster and Anne cried out from pleasure. Soon they both reached their end.

"I love you Henry," Anne mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.

"And I love you too Anne."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks had somehow passed blissful for Anne since she gave herself to Henry. They seem to spend a lot of time together, things like playing cards to reading books. Though most of the time they weren't alone because Charles was with them to protect the reputation of Anne's. A week ago her brother George was made the Duke of Rochford and now was he could be found at court. With him living at court made Anne really happy because she could see him every day because they were really close. Recently Anne got two new ladies'-in-waiting and their names were Nan Seville and Madge Shelton. At this moment Anne was running a brush through her raven locks in her chambers when sudden loud knocking brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked has she put down her brush and turned around as Madge came in. 

"My lady you got letter from Dowager Princess of Wales and note from King"

"Thank you Madge."

Anne firstly opened Katherine's letter.

'My dearest friend,

My feelings are mixed. On one side I'm glad that you got Henry's attention and love, and then on the other side it pains me to hear that he loves another. I know that you will do your best to help my daughter. There is nothing more that I want than to see my sweet Mary. I have to say to you to be careful around Seymour's. You are threat to them and they may try to get rid of you. I beg you to be careful.

Be safe,

Your friend

Katherine'

Anne put letter down thoughtful. She wanted to help Mary but she wasn't sure how Henry would react. She quickly read Henry's note. It said that he wanted her to go to hunt with him. She smiled at thought of being with him.

/

Henry waited for Anne in courtyard. As always Charles will be with them to protect Anne's reputation. He already heard that rumors were circling. As much as he wanted to protect her; he knew that soon everybody will know about them. He made Jane start her lay in early. He was happy, he expected heir and had woman he loved, but part of him wished that he met Anne earlier. Last week he made Anne's brother a Duke, and he saw that Seymour's weren't pleased. He could see that they expected to gain some titles too, but until Jane gave had given birth to son they won't get any. Charles told him that people called Jane a harlot and concubine. He felt little sorry for her. It wasn't her fault that he fell in love with Anne; she was good wife but too boring. Then he saw Anne. She walked like Queen, dressed in dark blue riding habit. She had small hat with feather on her head.

"My love, you look beautiful," He said as he kissing her hand. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her on the lips, but he was afraid that someone will see them.

"Thank you, you look rather handsome too."

"You are just saying that to flatter me Anne," He smiled

"Maybe and maybe not," She returned smile to him, but then her face grew serious.

"I have to talk with you about something."

"What it is my love?"

"Well you gave me permission to exchange letters with Dowager Princess of Wales and I was thinking why you won't let her see her daughter. Maybe Lady Mary could visit her."

"Absolutely not, she will poison Mary's mind against me. Both of them have to be punished for their disobedient."

"Mary is your daughter."

"She is nothing but a bastard!" He yelled

"Our children will be bastards too!" Anne yelled back and rushed away from him,

/

Anne furiously stormed in her chambers.

"Leave me alone," She said to her maid's .How angry she was at Henry. She hated word bastard. It hurt her that her children will be bastards. If Henry treated Mary, who was Pearl of his world once, how he will threat their children then. Suddenly chamber doors flew open and Henry stormed in.

"You can't go away like that Anne, I am King of England, and you have to respect me!" He yelled

"I will respect you when you deserve my respect and now you didn't deserve it."

"What do you want woman? I gave title to you and your brother. "

"I want you to treat your daughter like she deserves."

"She deserves this."

"No, she is just a child. If you treat her like this how will you treat our child," Anne said and her voice broken. Henry rushed to her and embraced her.

"Oh Anne, our child will have everything."

"Can you at least let Mary to write to her?"

"Alright Anne, but all letters must be seen by you first, and if you find something suspicious you must report it to me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I did," Anne said and kissed him.

"Now, shall we go to that hunt?" Henry playfully asked

/

Jane was lying in her bed .She was so sick of just lying all day and she had four more months. Her brother Edward told her that Henry was spending most of his time with Boleyn Harlot, but she tried her best to remain calm for child's sake. Henry visited her almost every day, but his visits were short and he looked distant. Only time that she saw affection in his eyes was when he touched her belly .She hoped that she was carrying boy ,because if she didn't Henry may go back to his Spanish dried up wife .If she had a boy she would be safe and she will Henry's love once again. Oh how she wanted to go back to days of their courtship. Suddenly her brother walked in.

"Jane, how do you feel?"

"I'm good."

'Good. You better pray that you have son, because your husband has gone once again with Boleyn woman to hunt."

"Is she his mistress?-

"I don't know, most of time Charles Brandon is with them."

"I am sure that she is husband steeling whore like her sister."

"You mustn't say anything to him Jane; you must be obeying wife and look at the other way."

/

Month passed since Katherine sent letter to Lady Anne and she still hadn't got respond. She was sewing when Elizabeth Darrell walked in with smile on her face.

"You got letter your Majesty."

Catherine took it. It was from Mary .Happiness overcame her. She quickly opened it.

'My dearest mother,

My father finally allowed me to write to you thanks to Lady Anne's encouragement. I can't describe you how much happiness I felt when she wrote to me telling me that from now on I can exchange letters with you. My only wish now is to see you. How I miss you mother. I miss your gentle words, your kisses and hugs that make my day better, your laugh that sounds like music in my ears. My dear mother, only memories of your words make easier for me to endure all this hardships. How are you? Are they treating you with respect? Do you have everything you need? I can't wait to receive letter from you.

Your loyal daughter

Mary, Princess of Wales'

Katherine cried as she read her daughter's letter. She made mental note to pray for Lady Anne to thank her for this good dead.

/

Anne and Henry were in his chambers playing cards. They were lovers for two months.

"You will not win this time Anne," Henry said squeezing her free hand.

"You said that last time." She smirked

"You won only because I let you."

-"don't think so."

"We will see."

Game was quite intense, but at the end Henry won.

"I told you that you wouldn't win," He said and kissed her

"Next time I will," She answered and bit his lip.

-You are such fighter my love.-He mumbled in her dark hair.

"Always…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked concerned

"Well, Jane is due in two months and I was thinking that it would be for best if I wasn't at court then."

"She will have to deal with that, you are my lover and you will stay."

"It isn't because of her. I know that she is your wife but it hurts me to see her give you a child. I don't want to see that .And I wish to see Kitty too .I misses her."

"As much as it hurts me to let you, I will grant your wish, but promise me that you will come back no matter of what."

"I promise you," She said and kissed him

**AN: I'm late and I'm sorry. Huge thanks to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later Anne had her trunks were packed and she soon at Pembroke Hall. Once she was at Pembroke Hall she found Kitty was still at her lessons so she decided to unpack while she waited for her charge to be done with her lessons. She found herself reminisce how sad Henry looked when she left. Anne found she already missed him and she hoped that he wouldn't forget her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone come in until the person spoke.

"Lady Marquis," Anne heard Kitty 'sweet voice. Anne jumped just a little bit when she heard Kitty's voice.

"Oh, Kitty, you scared me. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Anne."

"I'm very sorry that I scared you Anne, but I couldn't wait to see you."

"I couldn't wait to see you too, I missed you very much," Anne said and hugged little girl. "I hope that you were good girl."

"I was."

"Good. Now, I have gift for you." Kitty's face started to shine.

"Oh, Anne, what is it?" Her voice was full of excitement.

"Wait a second, I have to find it. Here, I found it," Anne said and showed Kitty beautiful pearl necklace with red rose with rubies pendant. Kitty's eyes started to sparkle when she saw it. "Do you like it?" Anne asked as she handed it over to the young girl.

"Yes, it is so beautiful. Thank you Anne," Little girl said and hugged her tightly.

"Well I heard that you work hard at your lessons so I thought that you deserve a gift for been such a good girl. I hope that you will continue this way."

"I will, I promise." Anne smiled as she watched her little cousin. She really grew found of her. When she looked at her she got motherly instinct that she never had before. She wished to have a daughter pretty and sweet and loyal as Kitty. On one side of Anne wanted to give Henry child, fruit of their love and the other side didn't want because the child will always be labeled as bastard. She didn't want her child to suffer because she and Henry aren't married. Anne knew that her child will always be at danger because somebody will think it as a threat to Henry's legitimate children. And what will become of her child when Henry dies? Those questions troubled her even more now because her course was late one week. True that could be because of stress, but she could be with child to. Things were even more complicated now because Jane was with child. Many things depended on what gender will her child be.

/

Month passed since Anne left. Court was such a dull place without her. He provided feasts and masques but he was always looking for her, hoping that she will show up, but when he realized that she isn't coming he was always disappointed and not in a mood for feasts.

However most of his time he spent with Anne's brother George who reminded him of Anne and of course Charles Brandon. They tried their best to cheer him up. Sometimes they managed to do that and sometimes not. Most of all he missed talking with her. She was as just smart as any man and she was wittiest woman that he knew. She always managed to cheer him up .He missed sound of her voice and laughter and that little gestures like holding her hand and playing with her hair .Henry tried to spend more time with Jane who was his wife and Queen of England, but every time that he came in her rooms he wished that Anne was at her place. He didn't even know why he had fallen for Jane at first place. Maybe it was because she was so meek and submissive. That was interesting for a little while but he needed somebody who lit fire in him, who was passionate like him, he needed someone like Anne. True that Jane was still beautiful to him, but she didn't possess that mysterious and exotic beauty like Anne. Jane was true English rose but that wasn't something that he wanted anymore.

Loud knocking interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," Edward Seymour rushed in his chambers.

"Your Majesty, Queen is at labor."

/

Jane was in horrible pain. She was in labor for five hours, or they said so because to her felt like a days. Her only hope was to have a healthy son. Only then she will have Henry's love again. People tried to make her believe that Henry still loved her, but she knew that that Boleyn harlot had stolen him from her.

"Your Majesty it's time to push," One of midwifes said. Jane started to push with all her might. She couldn't wait to hold her son and present him to Henry. She imagined how happy will he look when he hear that he has a son. Maybe they could name him Edward.

"Just a little more, I already see head," Midwife said. Jane pushed again and suddenly loud baby wail was heard.

"What is it?" Jane quickly asked but she only got silence as respond.

"You had a healthy girl Jane," Her sister Dorothy finally said.

"A girl?" Jane asked hoping that was mistake.

"Yes, but she is healthy."

Jane felt as silent tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had useless girl. Girl won't buy her Henry's love back if anything he would dislike her even more now. He already had a girl.

As they placed child in her arms she looked at her daughter. She had blue hair and crystal blue eyes. Her daughter was beautiful, but she wasn't the son that she needed. She was at even more danger now. Jane was sure that now Katherine, Mary and Anne will time up against her now. Maybe they will even try to kill her. Looking at her child Jane decided that she will have to destroy them to protect her daughter and herself.

/

"Congratulations Your Majesty, Queen gave birth healthy daughter." Those were the words that got Henry depressed. Jane promised him a son, jet she gave birth girl .He already had a name for his son.

Henry came inside Jane's chambers. She was sitting in the bed holding their daughter.

"I heard that we have a daughter," He said in cold voice.

"Yes, she is beautiful," Jane quietly said. Henry came near the bed and looked at his new daughter. She looked just like a Jane.

"How will we name her?" Jane asked. His first thought was to name her Anne after woman that he loves, but when he looked at child he decided that name wouldn't suit her.

"Alice, Alice Tudor," He said at last

"It's nice." Henry just nodded and turned away. Till now he was comforting himself that it was right thing to marry Jane because she will give him a son, but now he knew that it was bad decision. He just wanted to see Anne now.

/

Anne heard that Jane given birth girl. Girl was much less threat to Princess Mary than a son would be. She heard that they named her Alice. Henry wrote to her expressing his disappointment. He also told her that Jane was insisting on Oath that would make Alice an heiress and him as a head of church and that he would agree on that because he didn't want people to think that Mary was still a Princess.

Anne didn't know what to make of all this mess. Yesterday midwife confirmed that she was two months with child. She was very happy but at the same time she was sad. Her child will be forever labeled as bastard of king.

Henry wrote to her asking her to come to court but now that she knew that she is with child Anne decided to stay at Pembroke. She decided that she will keep her condition a secret for now so she could at least enjoy her condition a little bit before people start to judge her.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Huge thanks to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter. I'm having trouble to decide which gender Anne's child will be. So should she have boy or girl?**

Henry was furious with way things were going for him lately. First his wife Jane had given birth to a daughter not a son, and then his eldest daughter Mary refused to sign the Oath. Finally on top of it all Anne, his lovely Anne refuses to come back to court for two months. Did she know he missed her greatly? Surely she knew, he sent her numerous letters declaring his love and wrote her also many songs. She always responded to him but she refused to come back. Without her there court was such a dull place.

His youngest daughter christening was a grand affair. He had made it so great so people would understand that she was his true heir until Jane bore him a son. He was disappointed at his people because they still called Mary princess when he saw her as nothing more than a bastard. Alice was a great disappointment because she was a girl but he loved her very much due to the fact she was his child. Jane lately becomes more determinate that she should bring down her enemies down. In fact she was become little paranoid.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Henry asked

"It's me Your Majesty." Charles Brandon said from the other side of doors.

"Come in Charles."

Doors opened and Charles came inside Henry's chambers.

"You called for me?" Charles asked

"Yes, I heard that tomorrow you are going to Pembroke Hall so people who live there could sign the Oath."

"Yes you're Majesty."

"Well, as you know Marquis is very dear to me."

"Yes, I know that."

"You will tell her that she is expected at Court and there is no excuse for not obeying my wishes."

"I will tell her."

"Good .Now, is Lady Mary still refusing to sing Oath?"

"Yes."

"I am very afraid that I will have to punish her. Yes, I have to .She is to be sent in Hatfield as one of ladies to Princess Alice."

"But you're Majesty…"

"I made my decision Charles."

"Yes Your Majesty."

/

Anne was in her chambers. She sat on chair and sewed baby clothes. She was so excited that she is to become mother. Her pregnancy was relatively easy; she only had great carving for apples. Things looked so much simpler here at Pembroke Hall. She knew if she was at Court people would look at her and watch her every move and she would be pressured to have a son. Truth to be told Anne didn't care much about child's sex; she only wanted it to be healthy. She knew for sure that Henry would prefer to have a son, but it wasn't her duty to bear heir, after all she was only mistress not a Queen. Suddenly doors opened and Kitty rushed in.

"Oh, Kitty, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry Anne."

"It's all right darling. How were your lessons?"

"It was good. My tutor said that my French is improving."

"I'm so pleased to hear that. And how is your Latin?"

Kitty pouted "Well it's not very well. I hate Latin."

"I didn't like Latin ether, but you must do your best my dear."

"How is baby Anne?"

"Well" Anne said and put hand over her five month belly.

"My Lady!" Anne heard Nan.

"Come in Nan." Nan came in.

"What is it?" Anne asked

"His Grace Duke of Suffolk came."

"Did he say what the reason of his unexpected visit is?"

"It's about Oath my lady, you have to sign it."

"But how can I sing my name on something that I don't agree to on? I accept His Majesty as the Head of Church, but I find it hard to proclaim his marriage to Jane as valid."

"But you must my lady, you must think about your child. Do you want it to be born in Tower?"

"Of course I don't want that."

"Then you must sign it."

"Very well then. Bring His Grace to me."

Nan walked out to bring Charles and Anne walked to window. She was sad because she knew that her secret won't be secret any longer. She heard that doors opened.

"My lady Marquis." She heard Charles say. She turned around and faced him.

"You're Grace." Charles smiled to her but then he looked at her slightly swollen belly.

"My lady, you are…"He looked confused.

"Yes, I know, I'm with child."

"His Majesty didn't tell me anything."

"That is because he doesn't know jet. I wanted to enjoy a little bit first."

"But you must tell him my lady."

"Yes, I know. Now you came here because of Oath?"

"Yes. I hope that you are willing to sign it."

"With a heavy heart Charles, I find it very hard to declare my dear friend Princess Mary bastard."

"I know my lady, but you must sign it."

"I will."

/

"Where were you?" Edward Seymour asked his sister Jane.

"I was at Hatfield to see my daughter Princess Alice."

"You could do something more important like convincing an heir or finding a way to get rid of Spanish brat." He said in cold voice.

"How do you expect me to convince an heir when His Majesty doesn't share my bed?" Jane asked quietly

"You have to attract him Jane."

"But I can't. I can't convince an heir while that Spanish woman is alive and while Boleyn whore holds kings heart."

"Then do something about it. And Anne Boleyn isn't a problem now; after all she is at Pembroke hall for almost three months."

"But she took King's heart with her. He doesn't love me anymore. And Alice, his barley sees her."

"You promised him a son, but you bore him a daughter, what did you expect?"

/

"His Grace, Duke of Suffolk." Servant announced to King. Charles came in.

"So, tell me, did Lady Marquis sign Oath." Henry asked. He wasn't sure that she would because he knew that Katherine and Mary were her friends.

"She did, and she said that she is Your Majesty's most loyal subject."

"So she is coming to Court?" Henry hopefully asked.

"She sends you best wishes and apologizes but she said that she isn't in condition to come to Court."

"What is with her? Is she ill Charles?"

"I wouldn't said that she is ill"

"I must go see her Charles; I can't spend another moment without her. You and I, we are going to little trip."

"Yes Your Majesty."

/

It was a long ride to Pembroke, almost two days. Never before was Henry so happy like when he saw Pembroke Hall. He knew that his Anne was there and that he would finally see her.

When he and Charles walked in castle they shocked servants. Madge and Nan, Anne's ladies, rushed to call Anne.

"Marquis will be here in a second." Madge said. Henry felt as his heart skipped. Then he herd light steps, her steps. He looked at the stairs and then she showed up. Never before she looked so beautiful to him because her face looked confused but at the same time it glowed. Her long raven curls cascaded down her back. She had her famous "B" necklace around her perfect neck. And her eyes, that beautiful eyes, they captured him again. Henry couldn't take his eyes away from her. Then he looked at her at her perfect body, and then he saw it. Her stomach was slightly rounded. He felt enormous joy. Henry rushed toward her and then hugged her tightly. Before he knew he was kissing her, hard and gently at the same time. How much he missed her. Then he remembered that they weren't alone so he, with much regret, broke the kiss.

"My love, Anne, are you..?"

"Yes, I'm with child Henry."

He couldn't resist he kissed her once again, not carrying who was watching them. Anne, his true love was caring his child.

Should Anne have Elizabeth or a son


	14. Chapter 14

Anne and Henry sat in her chambers and they couldn't help keeping their eyes off each other.

"I missed you so much my love." Henry said as pulled Anne on to his lap.

"I missed you too." Anne responded before she gently kissed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to enjoy it a little bit first. You know how things will be once court found out."

"You know that I will protect you from them."

"But Henry, you can't protect me from their malicious gazes and ugly words."

"I wish that I could. But you will come to court now? I can't spend another day without my love."

"I will. Now tell me what the news is?"

"Well Mary and Katherine are refusing to sign the Oath, so I had to punish them."

"What did you do?"

"I sent Mary to Hatfield as one of Alice's maids."

"How could you?" Anne jumped from Henry's lap.

"Calm down my love .I is her father and she disobeyed me."

"You send her to wait upon Alice. She is the daughter and granddaughter to great kings and queens. She is your daughter for God's sake. How do you think she is feeling now?" Anne yelled angrily.

"All she need is to sign Oath." Henry said in calm voice but his face was red and in his eyes Anne could see that he is furious.

"And declare herself as a bastard?"

"She is just a bastard Anne." Henry yelled back.

"So you won't love our child, just because it is bastard?" When she said this Anne started to sob. Henry quickly hugged her.

"My love, you know that I didn't mean it like that." He kissed her temple "Of course that I will love our child. "

"But it will be bastard."

"That doesn't matter .I will love it. I promise you Anne. How can I not love something that is part of you? Believe my dear I already love our child." He said and put hand on her rounded belly.

"Then I want to ask favor from you?" Anne said in quiet voice

"Ask my love."

"Can you allow Mary to come to live here in Pembroke hall? Maybe she will adjust to new situation better."

"But Anne she needs to be punished for disobeying me."

"And she will be. This is her punishment. Please Henry. People will like it. They will see how kind you are; treating your daughter kindly even if she displeased you."

"But you will be responsible for her behavior."

"Oh, thank you my love." Anne said and kissed him with passion.

/

Mary was holding her little sister Alice. She knew that she should hate this child, after all this child took everything from her. But Mary couldn't hate Alice; after all it wasn't child's fault that her mother was harlot. But sometimes Mary found it hard to look upon her sister; she looked great deal like that pale cow. How Mary wished that Alice was her full sister. She always wanted little sibling, but never she imagined it to be like this. How could she, true Princess, to wait upon little bastard?

"Lady Mary." She heard that someone was calling her. Mary sighs because person who was calling her used the wrong title. She gently put Alice back in her cradle.

"Yes?"

"You have a letter my Lady." One of maids appeared carrying a letter. Mary took it and left to her chambers. There she opened it. It was from Anne.

'My dearest Princess,

I heard about your punishment. I can't express how sorry I am that I didn't help you earlier, but I wasn't at Court.

I know that this isn't much but I managed to get you from Lady Alice's service. His Majesty allowed you to come to live in Pembroke Hall. You will continue your education there. I hope that you will become good friend with my ward and cousin, little Catherine Howard, girl of seven years.

I am very disappointed to say that I can't welcome you to my humble home, but His Majesty is insisting that I must return to Court. I almost forgot I found you a companion. Lady Catherine Parr will be at your service. She is young widow of eighteen years. I hope that you will get well along.

There is also one news that I don't know how well will you take. You are to become big sister again because I'm with child. I hope that with time you will learn to love your new sibling.

Your loyal friend Anne Marques of Pembroke

Mary felt tears gathering at corners of her eyes. She doesn't need to serve her sister anymore. Anne kept her promise. True it wasn't much, but Mary knew that this was best that she could get now.

And the other news, well if she could love Alice who took everything from her why couldn't she love her unborn sibling? She knew that she will love it. Mary decided to pray for Anne's and baby's health. And if Anne bore a boy surely that his father will see that his so called marriage with Jane isn't blessed by God.

/

Carriage finally stopped in the front of Hampton Court. Henry helped Anne out of carriage.

"Are you ready my love?" Henry asked as he took Anne's hand in his.

"As ready as I can be. So let the show begin."

"I am by your side my love." Henry said and gently kissed Anne's hand.

As they walked through the halls of Hampton Anne could feel people's eyes on her and especially on her rounded belly. When they passed the Seymour brothers Anne wanted to run. In their eyes she could see pure hatred mixed with fear. Henry purposely stopped in front of them. They bowed to him.

"My Lords, I believe that you know Marquis." Henry said.

"Yes, of course that we know of her. Everybody at Court knows her." Edward Seymour said.

"Good. Marquis is very dear to me so I'm counting on you to stop ugly rumors about us."

"We will try our best." Thomas said

"I hope so, for your sake." As Henry said that he turned from them and led Anne to her chambers.

"So that was interesting." Anne said once that they sat down.

"Very interesting. "

"I am little worried."

"Don't worry my love. Everything will be fine." Henry said and pulled her in his lap.

"Now kiss me my love." She whispered in his ear.

"Your wish is my command. " He responded and gently put his lips over hers. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but before they knew they were kissing hard and passionate .Anne moaned as he cupped her breasts.

"We can't." Anne whispered

"I will be gentle, I promise." Henry said and carried her to the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Huge thanks to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter. Review please.**

Katherine of Aragon sat near the fireplace with air of calmness about her because of the newest letter from her beloved daughter Mary. Mary told her that Anne had manage to get her out of Alice's service and now she lived at Pembroke Castle from here on out. She told her how kindly and with respect Anne's house staff treated her. Mary also wrote about Lady Catherine Parr her new companion and Catherine Howard treated her to. After a long time Katherine felt that her dear Mary was safe. Anne kept her promise and was taking care of Mary the best that she could. Katherine was sure that Anne will manage to get Henry to show some affection toward his daughter again.

Mary also wrote that Anne was with child. Katherine didn't know how to feel. After all Anne was carrying child of the man that Katherine still loved. She knew that Anne's pregnancy will weaken Jane's position even more. If any woman had to replace her Katherine wanted that woman to be worthy of position of Queen of England. Jane Seymour surely wasn't worthy of the post of Queen. That woman bearly write her name. She pretended to be kind and submissive, but in reality she was very ambitious. Anne Boleyn, well she was different story. Even if she was commoner Anne was a very educated woman. Katherine knew that Anne was ambitious and that if she wanted to she could bring all of her enemies down, but Anne was loyal to her and Mary.

After rethinking everything again Katherine knew that she choose her replacement well. Anne Boleyn will be good Queen.

/

Henry sat on his throne and watched his courtiers. He threw another feast. He was in good mood since his beloved Anne came back to court. Now everybody knew that she was his and that she was carrying fruit of their love in her belly. He started looked for her in the crowd. Finally he saw her talking with her brother. Pregnancy suited her because she was glowing. She was wearing dark red dress that was showing her six-month belly. Her beautiful eyes sparkled and she was smiling. She looked absolutely radiant. 'That is how a Queen should look.'He thought. Then he looked at the other throne where his wife sat. Jane was still very pretty but no where near the beauty that Anne has because next to Anne she looked washed up and plain. She tried to look cheerful but her face looked more like a grimace than a smile.

He wonders how he even fell for her. She seemed so boring now. Once he liked her submissiveness and quietness but now that seemed so boring. Perhaps he was more in love in idea about a son that a woman could have bore him.

For someone else Jane would be a perfect wife, but he, he needed excitement and passion and he had that with Anne. Jane was born to be wife of some country nobleman and Anne was born to be Queen.

When he saw that Anne left feast he rushed after her. He found her in her chambers sitting near the fireplace. When she saw him she wanted to stand up and bow, but he stopped her.

"No formalities my love." He said as he gently kissed her on her soft lips. "Are you unwell?" He asked.

"No, I'm just little tired .And I hate that I can't dance. That was such amazing feast and I couldn't take part in it." Anne responded frowning. Henry chucked at her answer. She was such lively spirit.

"But you are pregnant, you must think about child." He said as he stroked her dark curls lightly.

"I know. But this pregnancy thing is so boring. I can't dance or ride a horse and go to hunt, I can't travel and I can't do so many things that I love."

"Be patient, everything will be worth once you have our child in your arms."

"I just wish that to be sooner." Anne said and yawned.

"You are sleepy, let's go to bed. I hope that you don't mind if I stay here tonight."

"I would love that." Anne said and kissed him.

/

Jane couldn't believe. Henry left feast early just because his whore left it. And her maids said that he will sleep in her chambers again. Why was he so obsessed with her? She wasn't even pretty. She was too dark, and when she looked at Jane with that black eyes she was afraid because her eye looked like witch eyes. Surely she was witch who seduced King away from his true love. And Boleyn whore was too loud and her behavior was vulgar. What did Henry saw in her? Jane knew that she was pretty, a true English rose, so why did her husband prefer that witch?

"Your Majesty, your brothers are here." One of her ladies announced.

"Bring them in."

Edward and Thomas Seymour came in. They bowed to Jane.

"Now we didn't come here because of pleasantries, we have serious problem."Edward said.

"You lost King's love sister." Thomas said.

"I can't do anything; he is obsessed with that witch." Jane responded defending herself.

"And now she is with child and you aren't."

"How can I be with child when King didn't lay with me since I gave birth Alice?"

"We have to get rid of that Harlot."Thomas said after a long silence.

"Yes, but how? If something happens to her, everybody will know it was us" Edward said.

"Is it wise?" Jane asked full of fear.

"Do you want King to love you?"Thomas asked

"Of course."

"Then we must get rid of her."

"And what if something goes wrong at labor. We can bribe a midwife. Then everybody will think that it's natural death." Edward said

"It's perfect plan." Thomas agreed

/

Time passed quickly and soon Anne was in ninth month of her pregnancy. Henry made her to promise that she won't leave her chambers. He visited her every day, but she was very worried. What if he falls for Jane again? She didn't think that she could handle that. She knew that she was sinning against God, because she was mistress of a married man, but she loved Henry so much. Oh how she wished that he was just hers. She absolutely hated idea about him kissing any other woman or worse.

Anne flinched as she felt slightly pain in her back. Her back hurt her for some time now.

"Madge, my dear girl, will you please read me something. I'm very bored."She said to one of her ladies.

"Of course my lady. What do you want?"  
"Oh, something light .Perhaps 'Tales about King Arthur.'"

"Yes my lady."

After a while Anne couldn't focus on the story because pain in her back.

"My lady, are you well?"Madge asked

"Ye..." Anne was interrupted by a sharp pain. Suddenly she felt liquid rushing down her legs.

"Fetch the midwife, my time has come. And send someone to tell the King."

/

Hours passed but to Anne it seemed like a days. They told her that she was in labor for eight hours now. She was in agony. Pain was ripping her body. Her sister Mary was by her side holding her hand and comforting her.

"You can do it Anne. Just a little bit."Mary was encouraging her.

"Push my lady."Midwife said. How badly Anne wanted to slap that woman.

"I'm pushing."

"You must push harder if you want this to end soon."

Anne pushed with all of her straight.

"I can see the head. Just one more push."

Anne pushed again and then she felt like a huge burden was living her. She hear loud baby cry.

"Congratulations my lady you had..." Midwife was interrupted by Anne's scream. She felt another rush of pain.

"Push my lady. You are having twins."

"I can't "Anne screamed. She felt her tears mixing with a sweat.

"You must Anne. Push!" Mary yelled. Soon another loud cry was heard.

/

Henry was nervously walking though a room. Anne was in labor for hours. Never before in his life was he so worried. His friends tried to calm him, but nothing could distract him. Then suddenly a baby cry was heard. He thanked God. Child was alive. He wanted to rush in birth chambers but Anne screamed again. He didn't know what as happening. One of Anne's ladies rushed out.

"You're Majesty, Marquis is having twins."She said and quickly left. After a sometime another loud cry was heard. He thanked God again.

Midwife came out of room with proud smile on her face. She bowed before him.  
"You're Majesty, I'm happy to announce that Marquis gave birth healthy twins. She had a…" Suddenly loud scream was heard from birth chambers, and one of ladies ran out.

"The Marquis, she is dying."Girl said with broken voice.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I'm sorry that I'm so late; I just have a lot of things going on in my life. Thanks to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter.

Henry couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of the lady's mouth. 'Dying? How can she be sick? She's so full of life and yet . . . they're saying she's fighting for it? But . . .'His heart felt ready to tear apart as he saw black before his eyes.

"Fetch the doctor quickly," He found himself yelling to a servant who took off quickly.

"Your Majesty, you must calm down."Charles said as dragged him to chair. Henry was still at shock. How could he calm down when his soul mate is dying? His Anne, his beloved Anne. How would he live without her?

"Charles, I will be at chapel praying, if there are any news call me immediately." He said and rushed toward chapel. He knelt before altar and started praying.

"God, I know I am sinner, but please don't take Anne away from me. God I beseech you, let her live. She is so young and full of life, she is too young to die. God, I know that I sinned greatly, but please don't punish me this way. I promise that I will be better man and that I will try to make things right for Katherine and Mary. I will be better father to both Mary and Alice and my new children. Please God, let her live. She is the milk of human kindness; the light in my dark, dark world, without her, life is a desert, a howl in the wilderness. My children need their mother and I need my beloved. "Henry prayed and wept. In his head were thousands and thousands pictures of Anne. Anne as Lady Perseverance, Anne dancing at feast, Anne on the ship, wind tangling her beautiful hair, Anne under him passionately moaning, Anne telling him that she is with child…

"Please God, I can't live without her" Henry sobbed

"You're Majesty."Charles called out

"Are there any news?"

"Doctor wishes audience with you." As Charles said that Henry felt hope. He rushed thought halls toward Anne's chambers. He didn't pay any attention to people who bowed to him and expressed their sympathy.

"Tell me doctor, is she going to live?" He asked breathlessly

"Your Majesty, I managed to stop bleeding, but she lost great deal of blood. If she wakes up by tomorrow she will live, but if she doesn't… "

"So there is hope."

"Yes your Majesty. But if she lives it would be very dangerous for her to become with child at least one year."

"I wish to see her."

"I wouldn't recommend that."

"I said that I wish to see her."

"Very well you're Majesty."

As he walked in Anne's chambers he could smell blood. Her ladies rushed though chambers, but once those they saw him they all bowed.

Then he saw her. His Anne. She was lying in the bed perfectly still. When he got closer he noticed how pale she looked. He quickly rushed toward bed and took her small hand.

"Oh my dear Anne." He said and kissed her lifeless hand. "You must wake up my love. You have to! I can't live without you. You are my world, my everything. I love you Anne. All of me loves all of you. Wake up. You have to meet your children. I want us to name them together."

Then he heard child's wail from other room. He didn't even know which gender twins were. He kissed Anne's hand once more and walked to room in which his children were.

Madge, one of Anne's ladies was there holding one babe.

"I came here to meet my children." He said

"Of course you're Majesty. This is your son. He is strong and I think that one day he will be great warrior." Madge said and put babe in his arms .Henry couldn't believe, he finally had a son. He was absolutely perfect. His head was covered by soft dark hair, just like Anne's and he had his blue eyes. He felt unconditional love as baby wrapped hand around his finger.

"Yes, he is very strong and perfect. " He thought about boy's name. At first he wanted to name him Henry, but then he remembered how unlucky that name was for his sons. His first son died after month of life and poor Henry Fitzroy died after six years of life. Definitely not Henry. He wanted to name him after someone who meant to Anne. Maybe Thomas for her father or George for her brother. He looked at baby again. George was perfect name for him. George Tudor.

"His name will be George. Now can I see second baby? "

"That name suits him. Of course you can see her." Madge said and took George from

his arms and in his stead placed other baby.

"Your daughter Your Majesty. She will be great beauty one day. And she hardly cried, she already acts like true Princess I'm sorry I meant Lady."

"Do not apologize; she is Princess, my princess, my perfect Tudor rose. And she is great beauty already." He said and smiled at his daughter. Her hair was read like his, but she had Anne's pricing black eyes."It's luck that she has elder brother who will protect her from numerous suitors," He said and kissed baby's soft forehead .He didn't have to think about her name. He knew that Anne wanted to name her daughter Elizabeth and he will grant her that wish."Her name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Tudor."

/

Jane was at her chambers expecting news. She heard that Anne gave birth twins and that she is unconscious, but she didn't knew which gender children were. She knew that Anne's life was in danger and she felt little guilty because she knew that it was her brothers doing. Yes Anne Boleyn was a harlot and whore, but did she deserve to die not getting to know her children? Her brothers believed that this was right thing to do, but Jane wasn't so sure. But she had to obey them, after all she was but woman, what did she know? Anne Boleyn stole King and his love from her, his true wedded wife and she supported Katherine of Aragon over her. But did she really deserved to die?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brothers who came in her room.

"Harlot gave birth to son and daughter. King announced that their names are George and Elizabeth, and that their last name is Tudor. She managed to do what you failed at. And now look what is happening. Maybe he will even try to place them in Succession and make them legitimate. We must hope that Anne Boleyn will die, or King may even try to get rid of you." Edward said.

"He won't do that, he loves me."

"No, he loves her. And sooner or later she will take your place that is if she doesn't die."

"No, he loves Alice, he wouldn't make her bastard."

"They say that he already spent more time with his new bastard daughter that with Princess Alice."

"Then I must hope that she dies?"

"Yes Jayne. You must."

/

Henry fell asleep sitting by Anne's side. He was holding her perfect little hand. Suddenly he felt that her fingers were moving. He quickly stood up.

"Anne? Are you awake?" He asked and looked at her. Hers eyelashes fluttered and then after a longest moment she finally opened her eyes."Oh Anne, you will live." Henry said and fell on his knees next to hers bed."Thank you God. Thank you, for you gave me greatest gift. I promise that I will do as I promised." He whispered as he kissed Anne's hand. Tears of joy were falling down his face.

"Henry, my babies?"

"They are perfect my love." He said and kissed her soft lips.

"We have son and a daughter. Thank you for giving them to me. I can't ever thank you enough."He told her and continued to kiss her face.

"Can I see them? "

"Of course my love, but first doctor must look how you are." He said and left room to call doctor. As doctor came in Anne chambers Henry called one servant.

"I want you to announce that Lady Marquis awake and that she will live and that there will be feasts held in hers honor and honor of my children for a week and I want food and wine served to poor every day for two weeks. Also send someone in More to bring Dowager Princess to Court."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here is new chapter, its short, but I am currently having writers block. I would love to hear some ideas about what should happen next. Thanks again to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter.**

Anne sat in her bed holding her beautiful daughter Elizabeth, while Henry sat near her holding their son George. From the first time she held them Anne fell in love with her beautiful babies. They were absolutely magnificent. Elizabeth was true little lady, she hardly cried, and George, well he had infamous Tudor temper, he fussed constantly and was very loud. Anne felt sorry for the poor governess who had to stay awake every night because of him.

"They are getting bigger and bigger every day." Henry commented.

"That is a good thing my love."

"Of course," He said and kissed her temple. "Now, can I hold my little princess?" He asked

"Only if you will give me my strong son,"Anne said and took George from his arms.

"She has your eyes; I can only imagine what kind of troubles she will bring to us," Henry said

"Are you saying that my eyes brought you a trouble?" Anne smirked

"Great trouble; they haunted me even in my sleep because I can't spot thinking about them."

"Then I'm glad that my eyes brought you such trouble."

"So am I."

Anne smiled to him. She was so happy, everything is perfect. But she knew that this blissfulness won't last forever. Soon she will have to face the Court and the Seymour's and truth to be told she was afraid. She knew that while many supported her, especially since she gave birth George, that many wished her fall from grace.

Henry looked at Anne; she looked so regal sitting in bed in her dark red dress. Her dark curls were spilling across her glorious shoulders. She only wore her "B" necklace around her thin neck. But she looked worried.

"Are you unhappy my love?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled. He could see love in her beautiful eyes.

"No, I would only be unhappy if you ever stopped loving me." She answered.

"London would have to melt into the Thames first." He said and kissed her softly on lips.

Right then George started to fuss.

"They are tired." Anne said and called her ladies to put children on the sleep. When they were taken Henry climbed on the bed beside her.

"Are you tired my love?" He asked

"No, I'm very bored. I can't lie in this bed any longer." She complained

"But you must. Now, I have some news to share with you."

"Yes?"

"I invited your ward, Lady Catherine to come to Court."

"Oh, thank you my love, you made me very happy. I miss her greatly."

"I know. And I decided to invite my daughter lady Mary to Court. While you were unconscious I promised God that if he lets you to live that I will be better father to her."

"Oh, Henry I am the most happy now. You will see that Lady Mary is still same girl that you once called 'Greatest pearl in the world.' She misses you very much and she is afraid that she lost your love."

"I could never stop loving her, she is my daughter."

"I know that, but you must tell that to her."

"I will. But I hope that she will finally accept that she isn't legitimate child. I also invited Dowager Princess of Wells to Court. I must make things right for her too, I promised to God."

Anne didn't know how to feel about Katherine's invitation. True, Katherine was her friend and Anne promised her that she will fight for her sake, but that was before she fell in love with Henry. Anne still respected Katherine and was contents to support her against Jane, but she didn't want to share Henry. It was enough that she has to share him with Jane. She was afraid that once that he sees her that he will fall for her once again. Anne wanted Henry to show kindness toward Katherine and to reunite her with her daughter, but not to take her as his wife again, she wanted Katherine to be happy, but without Henry.

Anne felt as incredibly selfish woman.

"And what will become of me? " She asked Henry

"What do you mean what will become of you? You will stay at Court as my official mistress, as mother of my children, as my beloved. Didn't I tell you few minutes ago that I will always love you?"

"You did, but I feel so unsafe. You can get rid of me any day, and then I will have nothing."

"I will make you Duchess and I grant you more lands and houses."

"I didn't mean that."

"Listen Anne, I love you, only you and I will always love you."

"And I will you." She responded and kissed him

/

Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk stepped in hall of More house. He looked around him; this wasn't the place where Queen of England should live.

"Your Grace, Queen is expecting you." One of ladies said. She was pretty with blonde curls and doe eyed, but he didn't have time for that now. He had to do as King commanded him. Charles stepped in room where Katherine was waiting for him, and then he saw her. Once she was called the most beautiful princess in all Christendom, but many pregnancies have taken toll on her body. She looked tired and unwell .Her once shiny auburn hair now looked almost brown and was without a life, but somehow Katherine of Aragon even now managed to look every inch a Queen. Charles thought that there were not many women in the world who were strong as her.

"Your Majesty." He said and bowed deeply because to him she was still true Queen.

"You're Grace." She nodded

"I have news about our friend."

"Yes?" She asked interested.

"Lady Anne gave birth twins, boy and girl .She almost died in process but she is well now."

Katherine didn't know how to feel about news. One side of her was deeply saddened by the news that her husband had children with another woman. Despite all that he has done to her she still loved him. Other part of her was happy because birth of a son meant another step closer to destroying Seymour woman who called herself a Queen. Lady Anne had done everything in her power to help Mary and Katherine was grateful because of that.

Charles looked at Queen to try to see how she felt about news, but he couldn't read her.

"I'm glad. Congratulate to His Majesty and my friend Lady Anne and pass them my best wishes."

"You can do it by yourself your Majesty." Now Katherine's face betrayed a shock.

"What do you mean by that Your Grace?"

"His Majesty is inviting you to Court and Princess Mary too."

Katherine felt dizzy; she will finally see her beloved daughter again.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: As usually huge thanks to Writingismypassion for editing this chapter. Review please. **

Mary was in her chambers at Pembroke Hall. She was appreciative of what the lady Anne had done for her. People at the manor were treating her with respected unlike when she was at Hatfield. When she was at Hatfield she was treated like some commoner not like a King's daughter. Her chambers here were almost as luxurious as what had been her chambers at Ludlow Palace. Mary was starting to become very good friends with the Lady Catherine Parr, who was just a few years older, then she Mary was and Lady Parr was already a widow. Lady Catherine was a very educated woman despite low standing of her family and she was eager to learn more. Mary loved talking to her. It's almost like Catherine was her elder sister. The only thing that she didn't like about her was that she suspected that Catherine was Protestant, but she was willing to turn a blind eye on that matter for now.

Mary was also getting on with Kitty who was very lively and energetic little girl. When she was in bad mood Kitty always managed to cheer her up. The little girl practically adored Mary.

Life was good at Pembroke Hall, but Mary missed her mother and father. She missed the family that they once were. Sometimes when she remembered happier times her tears would start to gather in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

She was very happy when she heard that she had new brother and sister and couldn't wait to meet them. She already loved them, but part of her wished that they were her mother's children.

"This must be a big blow to Concubine as she only managed to produce a daughter to my father and she boasted how she will give him a son, " Lady Catherine said when she heard the news.

"God is punishing her for usurping my mother's place, but I love Alice despite it all because it isn't child's fault."

"And how do you feel about Lady Marques children?" Catherine asked.

"I love Lady Anne. She was always kind to me. I know that she is sinning against God because she is mistress of a married man, but she always tried to help me. She managed to talk my father into letting me live here and letting me exchange letters with my mother. I would always be grateful for that.

I already love little Elizabeth and George, they are my blood after all, it's a pity that they are bastards."

"Maybe they won't stay bastards for long," Catherine whispered.

Few days later while Mary was sewing one of her maids walked in and told her that Charles Brandon is here and that he wants an audience with her.

"Princess," He said and bowed to her. Mary hadn't seen him since before her aunt's death. He was still very handsome.

"My lord Duke," Mary said in regal voice.

"His Majesty sent me here to bring you to Court. He wishes your presence at your's sister's and brother's christening."

Mary felt dizzy it's been a while since her father wanted to see her.

"I would come gladly."

"Your mother is also invited to Court, as Dowager Princess of Wales of course."

Mary was so happy, she will finally see both her father and mother.

"Is there any chance that he will make her his Queen again?"

"No, I think that maybe he will grant her some land or titles or something like that."

Henry was walking toward Jane's chambers. He had to tell her that he invited Mary and Katherine to Court. Two blissful weeks have passed since Anne given birth their beautiful angels, and he spent most of his time with Anne ignoring Jane. When he saw her she complained little that he was neglecting Alice who was currently his only legitimate child.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked her. She didn't answer.

When he walked in her chambers she was sewing with her ladies. He dismissed them with his hand.

"Husband," Jane said and bowed deeply. Henry looked at her. She was looking very pretty today. Her blond curls were let loose to fall across her shoulders.

"Jane, my darling, I have some new for you."

"Yes?" She said with a sweet voice.

"I invited my daughter Mary and Katherine at Court for my children christenings."

He saw as Jane's face become redder and redder.

"How could you? Inviting that Spanish woman and her daughter, everybody will think that you want to get back with her. And you are throwing feasts in honor of your bastards?"

"You better hold your tongue, madam. You promised me a son yet you only gave me a daughter. Anne promised me nothing, yet she gave me two beautiful angels. You better start acting as Queen should. I love all my children and because of you I had to give up my precious Pearl."

" I'm sorry Your Majesty," Jane said and bowed deeply.

"That's better. Remember Jane, I raised you and I can bring you down." Henry said and lightly kissed her temple then he turned and left her chambers.

Jane knew that she must do something quickly if she wanted to stay Queen. She never practically cared for Henry, but his love was vital for her survival.

She knew that she must do something to stop Anne, and she hoped that God will forgive her.


	19. Chapter 19

Th Seymour family had a gathered in their apartments for afamily meeting. Everybody was there, well everybody except their most powerful family member, Jane, Queen of England. Seymour's thought her too weak for dealing with this matter.

"As you all know our power at Court has drastically fallen since Jane failed to give King a son." Edward Seymour started. "Has the King is in love with that Boleyn woman and he favors his bastards with her over his legitimate daughter and our kin Princess Alice. King even decided to invite his Spanish bastard and her mother to Court. We must do something, our back are against the wall."

"Maybe we should be patient and wait until Jane delivers a son, I'm sure that when that happens we will have, power like before," Dorothy Seymour said.

"King doesn't visit her bed anymore," John said. He didn't understand how his daughter failed to give a son to King when everybody said that the child was definitely a boy.

"King isn't a fool, he knows that he must have a legitimate heir and beside, doctor forbid that sort of activity to Marques for at least six months after twins were born. So naturally I think that King will soon go back to Jane's bed, but that doesn't mean anything to us. As long as he is in love with Anne Boleyn we are powerless." Edward explained.

"Here is an idea; we should poison both her and Katherine at christenings feast. There will be many people and no one would suspect to us." Thomas said

"Actually, everybody will suspect us, Thomas that is a horrible idea. We are in luck that nobody suspected that we had bribed midwife to complicate Marques labor." Edward scolded his brother, who, as he thought, was a fool at times.

Thomas didn't listen to the rest of meeting. He hated how Edward always made him look stupid. His idea was good, that was the only final solution, and if Edward didn't want to help their sister, he would.

Katherine looked across her room in More, her things were packed and it was almost time to go. She didn't want to admit to anybody, not even herself, but she was very excited about going to Court, she missed it very much. But what she missed the most was her beloved daughter, her perfect Princess, her Mary. Mary was the only light in her life. She suffered so much when all of her children were taken from her before she could meet them properly, and when she had her daughter, that was blessing from Heaven. Katherine decided to name her in honor f Holy Virgin to whom she prayed daily for a living child that she could love and cherish. She was so proud of her daughter for enduring every hard and unpleasant thing in her life with her head held high. Mary was a child that any parent would be proud to call theirs and Katherine wouldn't trade her for thousand boys.

"You're Majesty, are you ready?" One of her ladies asked

"I am, we can go now." She answered and looked across her rooms one more time. She had strange feeling like she would never come back.

As she sat in the carriage she started to think about what her invitation actually meant. She didn't gain any illusions that Henry would take her back, he would never admit that he was wrong. He was too proud and stubborn to admit his mistakes. Katherine suspected that he wanted to make some sort of agreement with her. She didn't know what she would do if he offered her to see Mary at any time that she wants in exchange for accepting that their marriage was invalid.

"You're Majesty, the Princess is here," Elizabeth Seymour said to her royal sister. Jane's face had lightened up immediately.

"Bring her in"

The nurse came in holding cute little girl. Jane looked at her beautiful daughter who was now eight months old. She already had short blood ringlets like hers. Her skin was pale and her cheeks chubby and her eyes were crystal blue and filled with innocence. Queen took her daughter from her nurse and covered her little face with kisses. She loved spending time with her precious child whom she adored. Every second spent with her was a treasure to her. Alice was the only good thing that happened to her since she married Henry.

When Henry first expressed his interest in her she was overjoyed that he chose her among all beautiful ladies at Court. Then her family said that if she plays her cards right she could become next Queen of England. Everything worked so well in theory. She couldn't even imagine that she will not give a son to King and that he will fall in love with another woman. Jane remembered how sweet to her he was at beginning of their courtship, she felt so special then.

Now he looked at Anne Boleyn in the way that he looked at her before. Jane hated that sinful woman who dared to take King from his lawful wife. And she manages to succeed where Jane failed that was the biggest blow to her pride. She knew that Anne was the biggest threat to her and her little Princess.

Anne spent a beautiful afternoon with Henry in gardens. They talked and kissed for hours. On her way back to her chambers, she decided to go to the nursery to check on George and Elizabeth. Half way down the hallway, she started to hear crying of her children. When she got to the nursery she was shocked. Thomas Seymour stood at the middle of the room and bounced George who was practically screaming.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed as she took George from his arms. "Where are their ladies and nurses?" She asked as she picked up Elizabeth from her cradle with her free hand.

"I dismissed them," Thomas said in a calm voice like that was something that he was entitled to do.

"Who do you think you are?"Anne yelled unsettling babies even more.

"I am Queen's brother and you my lady are nothing but King's whore and your children are just bastards and nothing will change that. Now as you see I have power and people listen to me, so, I would highly recommend you to leave Court. You never know what sort of accident may happen," As he said that he turned and left.

Anne sat on the chair trying to calm her children. Thomas's words had upset her very much. It was a clear threat and Anne didn't know what to do. She was scared like never before not just for herself but for her darling babies too.


	20. Chapter 20

This was a very unusual day. Three so different women were in Great Hall, but they had two things in First thing was that at some point every one of them was loved by King, the second was that all three of them were mothers to King's child.

First of them was King's first love, the great Infanta of Castile and Aragon, former Queen of England and Dowager Princess of Weals, Katherine of Aragon. She stood beneath throne where Henry sat and did a small courtesy to King. She didn't show any acknowledgment to the woman who supplanted her as Queen and who in her eyes was only King's mistress. Her clothes were all black and it wasn't as rich as it would be appreciable to her status. Looking at her in front of him Henry remembered how she looked when they first met. Her hair was in auburn curls and she had bluest eyes that he ever saw. He was so jealous that she would be his brother's wife, but the wheel of fortune was turned and she became his. They looked so perfect at their coronation, both so young and handsome. They were a golden couple who would bring the golden age to England, but alas, fate played with them again. They became more distant as their children started to die. Instead of sharing their grief together, both of them found their own ways. Katherine turned to God, and he to other women. She looked so different now. Her hair had some dull brown color with bunch od white highlights, she was plump from all unsuccessful pregnancies, but her eyes, they still held that fire that he saw when they meet for the first time. Katherine of Aragon didn't deserve pity, she deserved admiration, and Henry promised to himself that he would make things right for her, he owned at least that much to her.

Second women were his current Queen, Jane Seymour. She held his heart for a short time, but she held him nonetheless. He thought that he loved her, but comparing his love to Katherine and Anne to his love to her, he understood that she was just at the right time in right place. Her sweetness and calmness were like a balm to his soul. Henry looked at her. She was still a beautiful woman, but she just didn't attract him anymore. She was too calm for him, he loved passion and they shared none. He remembered how they met. It was six months after Katherine had her last miscarriage, he was in dark place then. He and Charles decided to go hunting and when they were in the halfway rain fell. They found shelter at Wolf hall, home of Seymour family. As they talked with John Seymour angel appeared in a doorway. She peeked shyly. Her blond hair was loose and it was falling across her small shoulders. She has dressed all in white with only a little gold embody. She looked so pure and angelic. He was smitten by her shyness and submissive nature. Now he knew that Jane Wasn't his perfect match, but she would make a perfect wife for some nobleman.

The third woman was his mistress, his beloved, Anne Boleyn. She captured him the first time that he saw her in that garden next to Mary. She looked in his eyes so boldly and coldly. At that moment, he knew that there would never be another woman like her. And when she came to Court she called out Jane for not respecting Mary, completely unafraid of his anger, he was amazed. He was so sad when she ran away when he kissed her for the first time, but that was nothing compared to how happy he felt when she said that she didn't regret that kiss. Anne gave him so much in such a short time. She was his soul mate. He loved everything about her: her passion, her fiery temper, how educated she was, her kindness, he loved HER. Henry looked across the Hall looking for her. When their eyes met, a smile spread across her lovely face. She looked so regal in a dark blue gown. He was happy that she wore a necklace with sapphires that he gave her. She looked like a true Queen, and Henry decided that he would make her his Queen, because how can he be good King if he doesn't have his beloved next to him.

/

After formal greetings in Great Hall, Henry invited Katherine to discuss in private. He was relly nervous, they hadn't spoke in a long time.

"I waited for this moment so long," Katherine said when they were finally alone.

"You didn't want to admit that our marriage was untrue in the eyes of God, so I had to punish you."

"I still won't admit that, because all that are lies, I am you true and rightful you send me back to More again? Because I'm saying the truth." She hissed

"I won't send you away, I promised to God that I would make things right for you. And for Mary"

"It's Anne? She made you see the reason?"

"In some way. I promised to God that if he spares her, that I will become a better man and King. I must keep my promise."

"You truly love her?" Katherine asked with a sadness in her voice.

"I do, she is my soul mate, my other half, she makes me a better man. I loved you too Katherine, I really did. We were so young and in love."

"We were, I loved you too Henry, part of me will love you forever, but another part of me is so hurt by what you did to me. I was a loyal wife to you all this years and you cast me aside for some woman who isn't fit to be Queen or your wife. And what you did to our daughter, she lives in fear that her father doesn't love her, she blames herself that she isn't a boy. She is so unhappy." Her voice trembled. She could see that there were tears in Henrys eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said. Katherine couldn't believe that he really said that, never before she heard him saying that he was sorry.

"She really made you better."

"She did. She is your friend too."

"I know, she was always so loyal to Mary."

"She still is."

"Are you happy Henry."

"When she is next to me, or when I am with my children."

"You are changed a man, and we have Anne Boleyn to thank for that."

"We must come to some sort of agreement. Ï have a solution, but I don't know will you accept it."

"I'm listening."

"I'm planning on annulling my marriage to Jane, I don't love her and I don't want to remain married to her. I want Anne to be my Queen, but I'm afraid that people would be too confused. So there is a proposition. You can be my Queen again until your or mine death, but we won't share the bed anymore, our relationship will remain purely platonic. I will show you all respect that you deserve, but Anne will be my official daughter will be the princess again, but she won't be my heir. I will legitimize my children with Anne so that every son that I have with her will be placed in front of Mary, but every daughter will be behind her in succession. Mary will become Princess Royal, that will be the title that every eldest daughter of King will have from now on, and I will make sure that she marries well. If you die before me, I will marry Anne and she will be Queen of you accept."

"I do." She just wanted her daughter to be happy again and this proposition was more than what she hoped for.

AN: Please let me know you like this chapter and what do you think about Henry's plan.


	21. Chapter 21

Henry couldn't believe that Katherine actually agreed.

"So you are agreeing that George will be King after me and not Mary?"

"Yes, I have to."

"I'm glad that you finally saw reason."

"And I am glad that YOU finally saw reason."

"Now let's go to see our daughter," Henry said and Katherine felt the rush of excitement. She didn't see her beloved Mary for a long time and she couldn't wait to hug her.

"Let's go."

While they walked, shoulder to shoulder, through the Halls everybody bowed to them, and Katherine felt like everything will be all right at least.

When they walked in Mary's chambers she was sewing with Lady Catherine Parr. At first, she didn't notice them, but when she finally looked at them her face betrayed shock. They could see that she was holding herself from running toward them. Instead, she gracefully stood up came to them and deeply bowed.

"You're Majesty," She said in soft voice.

"My Mary," Katherine said and pulled her up from her bow in a hug.

"I missed you so much my dear. You have grown so much. And you are so very beautiful." Tears were slipping down her cheeks while she was hugging her daughter.

Henry couldn't believe that this young woman was his little daughter. She was so graceful and beautiful. Her long auburn hair was falling down her shoulders in soft curls and her eyes had beautiful hazel color. She looked like a true Princess.

"Mary, my dear, come to Papa," He said and pulled her toward him.

/

Anne was in the nursery looking over her children. Since the incident with Thomas Seymour, she tried to spend all her free time with her precious babies. She was amazed at how fast they grew and didn't want to miss a thing. Suddenly Elizabeth let out a soft cry and Anne took her out of the cradle.

"Shhhh my dear. Everything is all right, mama is here," She said and kissed baby's soft forehead. Before she became the mother she couldn't imagine that it is possible to love someone so much as she loved her children. They gave her new purpose of life.

Anne looked at her daughter. She was so beautiful with Tudor red hair and her dark eyes. She was sure that she will have many suitors one day.

Anne turned around when she heard someone entering the nursery.

"Who is it?"She called out.

"It's me." The sweet voice of child responded. Anne immediately recognized it. The voice belonged to her ward and cousin Kitty.

Little girl peered from behind the doors.

"Oh, Kitty come here."

Anne put her daughter back to cradle and then turned to her little cousin.

"You have grown very much since I saw you the last time. Did you like birthday gift that I sent you?" She asked and hugged Kitty.

"I liked it very much, thank you, Anne."

"When did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago. Lady Mary and Lady Catherine Parr came too."

"I am very happy to see you, I missed you very much. Are you excited to be at Court?"

"I missed you too. I am very excited. Everything is so pretty here, and ladies wear magnificent gowns. Can I see babies now?"

"Of course, you can. Come closer to them."

Kitty came closer to George's cradle. She lightly caressed his head.

"That is George," Anne said, "And that is his sister Elizabeth." She continued when Kitty stroked Elizabeth little arm.

"They are so tiny."

"They are a lot bigger now compared to how small they were when they were born."

/

Henry decided that it was time for Mary and Katherine to meet his twins. When they came to nursery Anne was trying to calm George who was crying very loud and little Kitty looking over Elizabeth.

He could see the shock in Anne's face when they walked in.

Henry lightly kissed her cheek and took George from her arms. Boy calmed immediately.

"Sweetheart I wanted Mary to see twins."

"Of course, they are her brother and sister," Anne answered. She felt uneasy that Katherine was here. They were friends once and she will always remain loyal to her, but she loved Henry now and didn't want to share him.

"Mary, these are your brother and sister, George and Elizabeth Tudor." Henry said and smiled proudly.

"Can I hold them?" Mary asked.

"Of course, you can," He answered carefully put the little boy in her arms.

"He has eyes like you," Anne said and Mary smiled.

"He will break many hearts, he is very handsome already."

"Can I hold your daughter?"Katherine spoke for the first time. Her question was directed to Anne.

"You can," She answered after a little pause.

Katherine took the baby from the cradle.

"It has been long since I held baby last time. She will be like you Anne, I can see it. This is a very awkward situation to both of us, mistress and former wife, but I want to thank you for all that you did to help my daughter."

"I am very fond of your daughter; I will always do my best to help her. I hope that you had everything that you needed in Pembroke Mary."

"I did, and I'm very grateful."

"Sweetheart, Mary, I and Katherine managed to make an agreement," Henry said. He decided that it was right time announced his plan to his family.

"Yes, about what?" Anne asked

"I decided that my marriage with Jane was a mistake. I will annul that marriage and take Katherine back as my wife and Queen." He could see the shock on his daughter's and Anne's face.

" But our marriage will be only on paper, I will show her all respect she deserves, but my heart belongs to only one woman, and that is you, Anne. Mary, you will be legitimate Princess of England, but you won't be my heir. If you wish I will start to search suitors for you and you can be Queen of another nation, but George will be King after me. I love and I think that you will be the great ruler, but England isn't ready for female monarch jet."

/

Two weeks passed since Henry's announcement. Katherine and Mary stayed at Court after twins baptizing and everybody was curious what was happening. Most of Seymour family was sent back to Wolf Hall and Jane rarely left her chambers. Process for annulment was started, but Henry wanted it to stay secret until it is finished.

Today was the special day for Anne because she will become Duchess of Pembroke and one of most powerful nobles in England.

When she was made Marquis she shared the ceremony with Jane, but today will be all about her.

She was so happy. Everything was going so well for her. Henry loved her, people loved her, she was a mother to two beautiful children and her son will be future King. Things couldn't be better.

Anne decided to wear a dark blue gown. Her raven locks were let loose and she had magnificent tiara with sapphires at the top of her head.

The ceremony was very beautiful. Jane was absent and that made Anne's day even better. Katherine and Mary stood in the first row and kindly smiled to her.

When Henry put the robe around her shoulders he took a moment to pull out her hair and lightly kiss her head.

Banquet was a grand affair. Everybody congratulated to her and tried to gain her favor.

"May I have this dance?" Henry asked

"I was saving it just for you," She answered and smiled to him.

It was a slow and sensual dance with a lot of contact between partners.

"Are you happy Anne?" Henry asked as he lifted her in the air.

"I am truly most happy now. Every day with you and our children is truly the blessing."

"You are my blessing, you made me a better man and you gave me so much."

"I love you so much," She whispered to him as the music stopped.

"And I love you."Henry responded and kissed her in front of whole Court. He wanted everybody to see that she is his and that they love each other.

When Anne returned to her seat Katherine came to her.

"Congratulations Anne. You have risen very high." She said and smiled kindly.

"I have you to thank for that. When you gave me the mission to seduce Henry you gave me this life. I will be thankful forever."

"And I will be forever thankful to you, but you don't have to thank me for him. I watched you two while you danced, you are meant for each other. Perhaps in another life, we would be rivals, but I am very glad to have you as my friend."

"And I am very glad to have you as my friend, you are my role model, I will always admire your straight."

Katherine mechanically took Anne's goblet and drank wine.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I took your goblet." She apologized when she realized her mistake.

"It's all right." Anne said and smiled, but then she saw how Katherine's smiley face has turned in the grimace of pain.

"Katherine, are you all right?" She asked.

"It hurts," She whispered and blood started to appear in corners of her mouth.

"Fetch doctor quickly!" Anne yelled. She managed to retain Katherine from falling to the floor.

"Someone call doctor! Quickly!"

AN: It has been long since last chapter, but I hope that you will continue to read this story. I will try to update more regularly. Read and review please. I want to hear your opinions about story.


	22. Chapter 22

"Anne, what happened to her?" Henry asked while they stood in front of Katherine's chambers while the doctor examined her. Anne could see that he was really upset and concerned about Katherine.

"I don't know she was perfectly fine while we talked and then she accidentally drank from my goblet and suddenly become unwell. I think that someone poisoned my wine." She shuddered at the thought that someone tried to kill her. Henry pulled her into a gentle embrace. He was really angry because someone tried to kill his beloved.

"I promise you that I will find out who did this and he or she will lose their head."

"I am very afraid for children."

"I think that it would be the best to send them to Hatfield. They will be safe there; Court isn't place for little children."

"As much as it would hurt me to be parted from them, I agree with you."

Suddenly doctor came out from former Queen's chambers. Henry rushed to him.

"How is she, doctor?"

"She was poisoned. It is really powerful poison and I am afraid that she won't be in this world for much longer. She wishes to say goodbye to Your Majesty and her daughter."

"I will go fetch Mary, you go to her." Anne said and then rushed off toward Chapel where Mary prayed for her mother's life. She found her kneeling before the altar and whispering her prayer. Anne didn't know how to deliver bad news to a poor girl who was just reunited with her mother only to lose her again.

"Mary," She said and gently put the hand on girls shoulder.

"Anne, you frightened me," She answered, stood up and brushed her skirt.

"Mary I have bad news."

"Is she dead?"Anne could see that she was trying to be strong, but tears filled her eyes.

"No, but she is dying and she wished to say goodbye to you." She explained and took Mary's hand.

"Come my dear."

/

At first, Henry didn't see Katherine. She looked so tiny in the large bed. Her face was much paler than when he saw her an hour before. It hurt him to see her like this. She looked so lifeless now, but he remembered a merry and lively girl that he fell in love with.

"Henry..." She said and opened eyes. Her voice sounded broken.

"I'm here Katherine."

"Where is Mary?"

"She is coming, Anne is fetching her."

"Anne...Someone tried to poison her." She said and caught. He felt his heart tightening.

"Don't talk; save your strength...Katherine, I am so sorry for all wrongs that I did to you. You were a wonderful wife and the best Queen that I could wish for. I am truly sorry and I hope that you can forgive me."

"I want to talk because this is my last chance to speak. I forgive you, Henry. I hope that you will learn from your mistakes...You know, I still remember the day I met you. You were such a sweet boy. And I remember how you fought to marry me, and all the times when you rode on joust as my Sir Loyal Heart. We have many sad memories together, but we also have many, many wonderful memories together. I loved you, and part of me loves you still. You gave me the greatest gift, our beautiful daughter. Cherish her and love her, she needs a lot and lot of your love. Make sure that she marries a good man who will treat her right. Talk about me to our future grandchildren. Love your other children too and be good to Anne. Be kind and just King. That is all I want.

"I will do my best I promise," He said and lightly brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Thank you for all Katherine."

They heard that doors open and Mary walked in. Henry withdrew in the back to give them some privacy.

"Mother, how are you."

"I am well now that I see you, my dear. I am so glad that I have a chance to say goodbye to you."

"Mother no..."

"No Mary, I am dying, but don't be sad my darling I will always be with you. You are the best thing that happened to me, the best gift that God granted me. I love you so much and I want you to be happy. Don't forget that you have a father who loves you, brother and sisters, who love you, friend and people of England. You will never be alone. I pray that you will find a good man who will love you..." Her voice became weaker with every word.

"I love you, my dear girl." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Mary dropped her mother's hand and fell on her knees. She couldn't believe that her mother was dead. As she sobbed she felt strong arms lifting her in an embrace. These arms belonged to her father.

/

Jane paced though her chambers. Katherine of Aragon was dead she just heard it. But she was more afraid than ever. She couldn't believe that Thomas was so foolish. If someone find out he was doomed, no she was doomed and her daughter with her. He said that he only wanted to protect her, but he put her in more danger than ever. She only hoped that he didn't leave any evidence.

/

Henry was in Anne's chambers. They sat together before the fire.

"I did her so many wrongs, jet she forgave me."

"She was an incredible woman; I always admired her strength and loyalty."

"She truly was incredible," He said and kissed her softly on lips

"How is Mary?"

"She is really shaken, but she managed to fall asleep. Lady Parr promised that she will stay with her. Mary has a true friend in her."

"Lady Parr is very loyal and smart woman. I knew that she and Mary will become friends."

"You are such a good person."

"Thank you, my love. I wanted to discuss Katherine's funeral."

"Her funeral will be fit for Queen of England and her grave will say: Here lies Katherine of Aragon beloved Queen of England."

"I'm glad that she will be laid to rest as Queen."

Suddenly there was loud knocking on the doors and one of the maids rushed to open. Charles Brandon stepped into the room."

"You're Majesty, Your Grace, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have urgent news."

"Yes, Charles?"

"One of the maids in kitchen confessed that she knew who put poison in the wine. She overheard Thomas Seymour saying to one of the servants to put poison in Her Grace's wine."

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Review, please.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a long night. One of the servants was caught while he was trying to run away. He was questioned and at the end, he admitted that Thomas Seymour ordered him to put poison in Anne's wine. The servant was executed and Thomas was thrown in the Tower where he will await his execution.

"What should I do about Jane?"Henry asked Anne. They sat in the armchair next to the fireplace.

"Perhaps she wasn't involved and perhaps she was, I don't know. You must investigate that very careful. Jane is Queen of England and if she is falsely accused people will think of her like a victim of a tyrannical King."

"They despise her Anne."

"Perhaps they despise her now, but if the Queen of England can't get a fair trial how then they could hope to be judged fairly."

"I see your point." He sighted. Just when he was about to kiss Anne Jane barged into the room.

"Your Majesty." She said and bowed deeply.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Henry asked her. She didn't rise from her bow and her eyes were turned to the floor.

"I am Your Majesty's most loyal subject," She said in the quiet voice.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm very sorry for barging in, but I heard that my brother is thrown it the Tower."

"And he will be executed." He said and Jane gasped.

"I beg a mercy for him."She said and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"There is no mercy for traitors like him. It's his fault that Katherine is dead. He wanted to poison Anne and do you know why?"

"I don't Your Majesty."

"He said that he was doing it for you."Henry responded and Jane gasped again.

"I didn't have anything with that."

"We will see. You are to stay in your chambers until your role in this treasonous deed is discovered."

"I beg you, for the love that you bear for Alice, believe me, please. I will do anything. I know that you want annulment and I will agree on it, just believe me. Don't leave our daughter motherless. Please, Henry."

"I believe her. She wouldn't do something like that." Anne said. This was the first she spoke since Jane entered the room.

"Thank you," Jane said.

"Now raise, you are still Queen of England. I will inform you about my decision." Henry said and Jane left the room.

"You truly believe her?" He asked and embraced Anne

"I do. She truly loves her daughter and I think that she knows that if she tried something like this she will never see Alice again."

"She said that she will agree to the annulment. I will allow her to keep her title of Marques of Hertford and she will be sent to one of her estates."

"And what about Alice, she is your daughter after all?"

"Alice will be known as Lady Alice Tudor, and she will remain at Hatfield with the rest of her siblings."

"Will you allow Jane to have contact with her?"

"Yes, I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"I am glad." Anne said and kissed him

/

Katherine of Aragon was buried as true Queen of England. Mary who was now known as Princess of England was chief mourner. People openly mourned their beloved Queen and the whole Court was in grieving.

Thomas Seymour was found guilty on the charge of treason. He was executed a week after Queen's funeral. Few days later Henry and Jane signed annulment papers. As a parting gift, Henry made her Duchess of Hertford.

When two months of the official mourning passed Henry decided to throw a feast. Everybody suspected that he will make some announcement.

Anne couldn't decide what to wear. At the end, she settled on a deep blue dress. From jewelry, she only wore her "B" necklace.

When she came to the Great Hall Henry already sat on his throne. Mary was next to him. She looked absolutely radiant in an emerald dress. Her hair was adorned with a small tiara to show her status of Princess. When she saw Anne she smiled.

"Look who came." She said to her father. After her mother died they became closer.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." Anne said and bowed before them

"My beloved." Henry said raised her from the bow.

"Anne you look very beautiful." Princess complimented her.

"And you look absolutely gorgeous Your Highness." She responded

"And what about me?" Henry sulked.

"You look very handsome Your Majesty," Anne replied.

"Well thank you. Now, would you do your King an honor and dance with

him?"

"Of course."

People parted to make way for them on the dance floor. They lined up with the rest of the dancers and then musicians started playing.

"Mary has grown in real beauty." Anne said

"She truly has. Many people want her hand, but I promised her that she can choose her husband and I think that I know who she will choose."

"She is very fortunate then. Can you please tell me who she chose?"

"She exchanged many letters with Duke of Bavarian and he asked my permission to come to England. I want my daughter to marry for love just like I will."

"Henry, I don't understand what you are saying."

"People are waiting for some kind of announcement and I can't disappoint them."

"I am afraid that I still don't understand."

"Will you marry me, Anne, will you become my Queen?"He asked

"Yes, of course that I will." She responded and embraced him. They stood like that in the center of the dance floor surrounded by courtiers, but they felt like only people in the world. Henry gently ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her.

When they parted Henry finally made his announcement.

"My dear courtiers, I am very happy to announce that Marquis of Pembroke agreed to marry me. Hail to the future Queen of England."

AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Review, please.


	24. Chapter 24

Anne couldn't believe how lucky she was, not only that she will be Queen of England, but she will marry the man that she truly loves and she is the mother of two beautiful children.

She often wondered how her life would turn out if she got a place in a Queen Katherine's household instead in Mary's when she came back from France. She was sure that her destiny would be completely different.

Two months passed since she and Henry got engaged, but to her, it looked as if only a day passed. She was so busy planning the wedding that will happen in two weeks that she barely saw children. She missed them very much so she decided to spend the day with them in Hatfield. When she came everybody bowed to her like she was the Queen already.

"I want to see my children and Kitty," Anne said to Lady Bryan

"Of course, You're Grace." The older woman responded.

Anne sat on the armchair and waited. Suddenly she heard a loud squealing and Kitty rushed in.

"I am so happy to see you, Anne," Little girl said

"I am very happy to see you too, I missed you." She said and pulled her into the hug.

"Let me look at you." She said when they parted. Kitty smiled and twirled. Anne noticed how much she has grown. She was now eight years old and Anne was sure that she will break many hearts one day.

"Do you like my dress cousin?" Kitty asked and twirled once again showing off her new gown with pink flower pattern.

"Your gown is gorgeous, but you too are beautiful ."

"I hope that one day I will be as beautiful as you are." The girl said and Anne's heart warmed.

"You will be more beautiful than me one day; after all, I am not beauty."

"But the King loves you," Kitty said innocently

"King doesn't love me just because of my look. If you want a man to love you, you have to be smart and witty and charming and kind. You will understand one day." She explained and smiled when she noticed that Lady Bryan entered the room with the twins in her arms. They were almost a year old and absolutely magnificent.

"Ma!" Elizabeth squealed with delight when she saw her. Anne rushed toward them and took her in her arms.

"My loves." She said while she kissed them on the top of their heads.

"Pway ma," Elizabeth said and Anne smiled. She put them down and one of the ladies brought their toys. Both children already knew how to walk, but their steps were still very wobbly and Anne was afraid that they will fall.

"George doesn't talk still?" She asked Lady Bryan. Anne knew that Elizabeth said her first word a few weeks ago and she was really happy that she was here when that happened.

"He didn't say a word before us, but one of the ladies heard when he demanded toy from his sister." Lady Bryan replied

"Can you say something to your mama Georgia?" Anne asked her precious boy.

"Ma! Ma!" He squealed when she took him in her arms. She adored both of her children.

"My smart boy, mama is so proud of you and your sister."

Suddenly a loud cry was heard and Anne looked at Lady Bryan with a question.

"I am very sorry Your Grace that is Lady Alice, she is very fussy lately."

"Did Duchess of Herford come to see her?"

"She came a few times."

"And how is Lady Alice, is she healthy?"

"Well, she is little sickly lately."

"Does the King know about that?"

"We didn't want to bother His Majesty with such trivial things."

"Lady Alice is King's daughter and her health isn't a trivial thing! Bring her to me!" Anne was very mad because of their words. She imagined her Elizabeth at this situation. If something was to happen to her she hoped that someone would take care of her children.

Soon enough Lady Bryan walked in carrying a former Princess. Lady Alice was one year and three months old and she was a picture of her mother. Her hair was blond and her eyes were crystal blue. Anne took the child in her arms.

"Not mama!" Alice said and she could see that little girl was close to tears.

"I am not your mother sweet girl, but soon enough I will be your stepmother and I want to take care of you. Your mother will visit you soon." She told her in a soft voice.

"Lady Bryan I want you to take care of Alice as if she is still the Princess and one of mine children. I want you to regularly give both me and her mother information about her health and when she is older education."

"Yes, You're Grace."

/

While she walked to the altar with her brother Anne was happier than ever. During her trip to Westminster, Abbey people cheered her name and waved to her. She was so happy that they accepted her as their new Queen.

When Henry saw Anne his entire demeanour seemed to transform, and his face relaxed as he slowly broke into a broad smile. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to marry his beloved.

Anne looked at the guests and she noticed both her mother and sister who had tears in their eyes. She smiled to them and they returned a smile. Her children and stepchildren were in the front row. Mary, Princess Royal, was dressed in a beautiful red dress and had a small ruby tiara on her head. She looked very happy and Anne was sure that one part of her happiness was because of Duke of Bavaria who sat next to her. He came to Court a week before and he and Mary were very taken with each other. She was sure that they will wed soon enough. Next to them was little Alice who was dressed in a tiny white gown and she looked absolutely angelic with her blond ringlets. Lady Bryan and two other ladies were keeping an eye on her and the twins. George and Elizabeth were dressed in green gowns. She felt tears in her eyes while she looked her family.

Once Anne was close enough, Henry reached out to take both her hands in his and look her over.

"You are unbelievably beautiful," he told her softly, "Always, but especially today."

She surprised herself with the amount of love that had filled her heart since Henry entered her life, and she was overwhelmed with how she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes were brimming with tears by the time she reached him, and she held his hands tightly in hers.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "You are unbelievably handsome, sweetheart."

Anne could scarcely breathe. Her face was aglow with happiness and her hands clung to Henry's, in awe of the man that she was marrying. The wedding ceremony was hazy to her; the only thing she noticed was Henry. She felt like she was under some sort of spell. When Henry's lips gently brushed across hers people cheered and they both smiled.

"Are you happy?" He asked her while proceed back through the large crowd of smiling people.

"I am the most happy." She answered and their lips met again.

"Long live the Queen." People cheered, but to her this wasn't the day she became Queen, this was the day she married the love of her life.

AN: I hope that you like this chapter. The next one will be the last. Review, please.


	25. Chapter 25

1556.

Queen Anne Boleyn looked at her husband of twenty-five years. For a past six years Henry was very sickly, but two months ago he fell into the bed and the physicians said that is only a matter of time before he dies. She slowly stroked his cheek. Their love was still strong like the day they married. They had a wonderful marriage, of course, they had their ups and downs, but they always managed to overcome difficulties. Henry never cheated her and, like their vows said, he was with her in better and worse, in sickness and health. He is the other part of her and she can't imagine her life without him. Henry is the only man she ever loved and her soul mate. She spent many hours in the Church praying to God to let her beloved live.

Anne remembered all the happy times they shared. Three months after their wedding, Princess Mary married to Duke of Bavaria. She still remembered how happy her stepdaughter looked while her father led her down the aisle. It was a grand wedding and the people cheered to their beloved Princess. Mary looked absolutely beautiful and Anne couldn't hold back tears of happiness. Nine months after, Henry became a grandfather and a father once again. Mary and Anne gave birth on the same day. The Duchess of Bavaria gave birth a beautiful little girl Katherine, and the Queen of England birthed Edmund Duke of York. One year after Mary had another girl that she named Anna, after her stepmother and a few years later she birthed little Peter. Ten years after their wedding Anne and Henry welcomed into the world their last child Princess Cecily.

Jane Seymour, the Duchess of Herford died when her daughter was six years old. Anne decided to raise little girls her own. Lady Alice married for love to the son of Anne's sister Mary, Edward Stanford and they have four beautiful children: Janey, Thomas, Margaret, and William.

When she was sixteen years old Princess Elizabeth married to Philip II of Spain. Anne was very proud of her daughter who has a great influence on her husband and who is a beloved Queen of Spain. Elizabeth birthed five children to her husband: Anna Maria, Ferdinand, Henri, Phillip and Isabella Clara.

George, who is currently ruling in his father's name, married Joanna of Spain who changed her name to Joan when she became English Princess. They didn't fall in love, but they respect each other and they gave three grandchildren to Anne and Henry: Prince William, Prince Henry, and Princess Margaret.

Edmund, Duke of York married Mary, Queen of Scots and they are expecting their first child.

Princess Cecily, the baby of the family, is betrothed to Prince Frederick of Denmark and Norway.

Anne's ward and cousin Kitty married Thomas Culpeper and they were very happy together.

Anne softly stroked her husband's face while she recalled memories. They managed to create a big and happy family.

"Anne, my love?" Henry whispered while he slowly opened his eyes.

"I am here." She answered and took his hand into hers.

"My time has come..,"

"Shhh, save your strength."

"It's too late Anne. Please don't interrupt me. I want to thank you for being such good wife to me, for loving me despite all my faults, for giving me four beautiful children and for loving my two daughters as if they are your own. I want you to know that I thank God every day for sending me you. You made me a better man Anne. The happiest day of my life was the day I married you. You are my world, my soulmate, my beloved. Don't cry lovely Anne, we will meet someday again, but I pray that you will be a long time from now. I want you to live happy and long life." He said and she could see tears in his eyes.

"How can I live without you, Henry?" She asked through the sobs.

"Live for our children. Tell them that I love them and that I am grateful to have such beautiful and good children."

"Do you want me to call them?"

"No, I don't want them to remember me this way. I have only one wish."

"And what is that?"

"Kiss me, Anne." He said and smiled a little bit. Anne leant down and captured her husband's lips with hers. She tried to pour all passion and love that she felt toward him in that kiss.

"I still remember the first time I kissed you, you ran away." He told her and smiled.

"Thank you for all these years, my love, you made me the happiest woman alive," Anne replied and kissed him once again. They kissed until Henry stopped responding to kiss and his body went limp. He closed his eyes forever.

/

Anne Boleyn, The Queen Mother, stood next to her fifteen years old daughter Princess Cecily and her two younger grandchildren while she watched her oldest son getting crowned as George the First by the Grace of God, King of England, France and Ireland, Defender of the Faith and of the Church of England and also of Ireland in Earth Supreme Head. George's wife Joan was crowned alongside with him as the Queen of England and his son William was elevated to Prince of Wells.

Once the ceremony was over Anne walked toward the place where Katherine of Aragon was buried. Once she came to her predecessor tomb she knelt.

"You gave me my life that day when you told me to seduce The King of England. I helped your daughter to achieve happiness as much as I could and I love her as if she is my own. I hope that you are proud of me. Thank you." Anne whispered, stood up and walked toward her family.

For the rest of her life, she wore black clothes as a sign of mourning after her soul mate. Her son respected her and often sought her advice.

Anne died ten years after Henry. All England mourned for their beloved Queen and the story about her and Henry's love continued to live. Anne Boleyn was remembered as a most influential Queen and true love of King Henry VIII.

AN: I hope that you like how this story ended. I want to thank you all for you support and reviews. This was my first story and it was very hard to write this chapter.

I need your help in deciding should I write AU story about Catherine Parr, where she meets Henry earlier or story about Anne Boleyn where she marries Henry Percy.

Review, please.


End file.
